Of shatered dreams and dead hopes
by scasfra
Summary: It all starts when the very own James Sterling shows up at her door, that's the moment everything breaks... It's now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Leverage.**

**A story where Nathan had to do an outside job that ended up badly and James Sterling actually is a friend**

She remembers the day the very own James Sterling knocked on her door, she remembers his unshaven face, the dark circles around his eyes, the shame and guilt in his expressions, but mostly, she remembers the silence...

It were just a few seconds of silence between them yet it felt like hours, days, even years and it was enough for her fears to lay its gnarled ugly fingers upon her.

-He's dead isn't he? - Until this day she doesn't know where she got the strength to ask him that, but she did.

The Interpol agent nodded.

-I am afraid so, Sophie. I am so sorry! - He handed her his wallet, inside it there were Sam's beloved drawing and a picture of their wedding. - He gave it to me the last time he saw each other, told me that if anything would happen to him I should hand this to you.

His hand came to rest on the upper side of her arm, she knew he was trying to comfort her, but that was not what she wanted; that was not what she needed.

-Thank you, James... - He left and she shut the door behind her and sat across the floor, tears running across her face, wetting her with shirt and her hands, laying on the floor a non-existent Nathan Ford smiled at her...

**If you're interested I can post a new chapter today…**


	2. Chapter 2

**As asked I'm posting the next chapter. I must warn you I am not sure where this is going, the only thing I know after this is the end of the story, but I can continue if you want me to…**

Sterling heard the door lock behind him and slowly walked away, there was a part of him that wanted to stay with her, a part of him that wanted to make sure she was going to be fine yet there was a part of him that want to run away to as far as possible. Spencer would be home soon and she'd tell him what had happened and James knew the retrieval specialist would come for him... He still didn't how to answer his questions.

He filled himself a glass of scotch and stared at his reflection the mirror, he had lingered on the past couple of days, fighting with himself to do the best thing. Poorly this time the best thing wasn't the right one and that was destroying him, to know he was shattering the team's lives...

He picked up his phone and dialled the number, it beeped three times before a man answered, and it was a man he knew very well, even better than himself.

-Sterling, did you do it?

-Yes, I handed her the wallet and told her you were dead. What do I do now? - He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

-You wait, James, that's what you do and... please make sure they survive this...

He hung up leaving James alone with his own thoughts...


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm writing small chapter because I'm walking blind over here, I've no idea where this is going, however, every time I start typing it's like if the story is writing herself… **

**If you like this please tell me so I can carry on…**

That was the face of lies; his face showing in the mirror... His life was a lie; his death was a bigger one...

He thought of Sophie, on her heart being buried with his body, he thought of Parker and her light blue eyes, he thought of tears spreading across her gentle features.

He could imagine Hardison, madly typing on his computer, chasing a last sparkle of hope, trying to find him on the living world and ultimately falling.

Finally, he thought of Eliot...

Eliot was strong, probably the only one strong enough to keep going, the only one strong enough to hold the others without falling apart... All of those thoughts made his stomach twirl; that was not what he wanted yet, it was what had to be done.

Nathan hated he had to be dead to do this safely, he hated he had to lie to the people he loved the most, he hated he had to destroy those who had helped him when he was nothing more but a broken man.

The only thing that actually convinced him to do that, the only thing stopping him from going mad was, ironically, the pain. He knew the pain he felt when Sam died, he knew how that kind of pain blinded people, eating them from the inside out so when Sterling came asking him for help, when Sterling told him Olivia's life was the risk he knew he had to do it...

And here he was now facing the mirror, facing a lie...


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral was three days ago. It was mentally exhausting, first Sophie entered a severe case of denial and refused to go to the funeral stating that Nathan Ford could not, "simply die"; he had to make Parker leave the room because she was starting to follow the grifter's "logic" and last the thing he needed was the thief to enter in denial to...

Sterling dropped in offering to watch Sophie while they were gone. Eliot didn't like James' annoying face, but the man volunteered to stay an entire afternoon with a very dramatic, stubborn and broken Sophie therefore he gained a few points on Eliot's consideration. The three younger thiefs ended up going to the funeral alone.

On the funeral Parker couldn't understand why she couldn't open Nate's coffin to give him a proper last goodbye, Eliot ended up losing it and shouting at her "because he's burnt all over, Parker!". She ran away...

He found her that night crying on what used to be their headquarters.

-Parker, listen... I never meant to be rude, I just... - He sat next to her; it felt like his heart was resting on a pulp on the floor.

-It's not that... It's just he did everything he could for us, he made us better people... He always took the fall for us and now, now we he let him die. We should have been there, he should have saved him... - Eliot nodded and hugged her, he felt that way to, but he knew if he kept feeling guilty sooner or later it would destroy him.

-What do we do now?

-We live on, and we continue on being the people he wanted us to be... That's what he would want for us... -She got up, gave him a quick hug and flew away.

Eliot sat on the kitchen counter, he was finally alone; Parker and Hardison were trying to distract themselves, watching a movie and Sophie had collapsed on the couch so after putting a blanket over her shoulders Eliot came there to re-read his letter.

The mastermind had given him that the night before he left for his, "special mission", the one he didn't allow the team in, the one that got himself killed...

**I'm thinking on posting Nathan's letter for Eliot on the next chapter as well as others he wrote for Sophie. Review if you want me to post those letter today.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Letter to Eliot**_

_Dear Eliot, if you're reading this, I'm either dead or mentally disabled. _

_I'm writing this because I need you to know what happened to me was not your fault, I did it on my own risk, knowing exactly what could happen... I also have to ask you not to seek revenge, violence will only bring more violence and I believe all of you need peace... _

_I want you to know you were like a brother to me, one of the most honourable people I've ever met, despite what paths you come from or what evil deeds belong to your past... _

_I know this is unfair; however, I am asking you one last favour and I am asking you because I know you're the only one that can handle... Please do tell Sophie I loved her with all my heart, and please do make sure she lives on, don't let her grow as cynical and __bitter__ as I did... _

_As for Parker and Hardison, they are good people, but Parker needs somebody to tell her that or otherwise she'll forget about it and start to think she deserved all the bad things that ever happened to her... Protect her as you would protect your own child because I believe you will find out that even though she's one the strongest people we know she's also one of the most fragile... Don't let her childish dreams ever die... _

_As for Hardison, please do tell him I always believed in his abilities and that he had the one of the better souls that I ever met. Alec is a very young man bright yet, he has a tendency to sell himself short, don't let him to that, support him on doing whatever he wants to do with his life, __but,__ please, I beg of you don't let his genius go to waste just because he sank on self-pity or frustration... _

_And for you, there was no way you could have been in my place to save, there was no way you could have stopped this from happening, your job was to protect the team and you have done it quite well, but when I left I was not a part of your duty anymore... _

_My brother I know the task I'm asking you to do is hard and very demanding. I wouldn't trust anybody else to do it tough... _

_With Love, Nathan Ford _

_PS: If Sterling offers you help, accept it; after all you are as human as one can be... _

**One of the letters to Sophie**

_One of the letters to Sophie _

_Dear Sophie, _

_I am writing this as an apology for living without warm, but I know you'd have followed me, had I told you exactly where I was going. I still can't tell __you where__ I am or what I am doing, I can only promise you will find it a very honourable, worthy job. _

_I miss you, I miss you every second of every hour and it's your image on my head that is keeping me from going insane, to know that you, with that heart of yours you would have the strength to do the right thing... _

_I am aware that you don't believe my words when, I tell you that "I knew you had it you"; the kindness to play my side... _

_You may think of yourself as selfish and that maybe truth; that doesn't mean there's nothing more. You are far more withe than what you believe you are... _

_I wish I could tell you more, but right now I can't... I just want to you to never forget that, even though I couldn't bring myself to face it I loved from the very first time I saw you... _

_With love always__, your very own__, Robin Hood. _

_**TheStoriesThatNeverWere – I couldn't understand if you're liking the story so far or not, I hope you are…**_

**I don't know if I am writing the letters as a proper Nathan Ford, I did my best but I'd love feedback on this one, Thanks**

**I also wanted to thank you all for reading and suporting.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**My next chapter will be about how Parker is handling the entire situation but the one after that will be about Nathan. Review if want me to continue this story today, please : )**

Sophie woke up and calmly stirred in bed, it wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw all the light inside her room she realized she was late. She jumped from her bed and ran downstairs entering the kitchen's restaurant through the door that connected with their apartment. As always Eliot was barking orders around, plating some delicious dish.

-Eliot! - She called drawing his attention.

-Sophie! What are you doing here? - He sighed, he knew exactly what she was doing and he hated it. Even though her hairy was messy and she had that "I'm still half a sleep" look on her face she could still turn the men's heads around just by wearing a night gown like that; he hated that.

-As mail arrived yet? - He was angry at her, angry because of all of them she was the only one that hadn't moved on with her life, three months had passed by since his death and there she was asking him for mail. He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell her to wake up; he wanted her to realize she wasn't receiving another letter from Nathan ever again... Instead, he smiled kindly at her.

-Not yet, honey... I guess they're a little bit late today, hu? - He couldn't handle her the few days she was aware of reality, might as well let her live her fantasy...

-Well, will you call me when the mailman arrives? - She sounded so hopeful.

-Yeah, sure thing hon' - She smiled at him one last time and headed back to their apartment.

He got back to doing his job, it was sad, really...

_Dear Sophie,_

_I am writing just to tell you I will never, ever let you go…_

_I am never giving up on life; I am definitely never giving up on you!_

_I will write again as soon as I can._

_With love, yours, Robin Hood_


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a bit longer than usual, I hope you enjoy it.**

Every morning by the time Parker wakes up, Sophie's the only one that's still asleep. Eliot's long gone working on the restaurant and Hardison left hours ago just because ever since Nathan died he's more of a morning person.

He hangs every day at the local game saloon and teaches little kinds how to play games and fix their own computer; he also upgrades the machines every time the owner asks him too. He does it because Nate always told him he could do something better with his brains and all...

The thief crosses the girfter's room; the woman sleeps late because of her nightmares so Parker closes the curtains and shuts the door on her way out...

She eats a little something at the restaurant and walks away; the kids are waiting for her at the shelter.

The place where Parker works is a small shelter the receives kids who don't have a place to go after school since their parents are still working; along it those kids are also some foster children and disabled ones...

Nobody wanted to hire the blonde stating they were fully staffed, until the day Jimmy spoke with her.

Jimmy is an autistic three year old sweet boy who never said a word until the day Parker showed, he likes her like nobody else and his parents love the fact he connected with somebody so her job is basically taking care of him.

The other kids love her too; she pays them attention and brings them candies. Nobody touches her hearts like Jimmy does, tough.

That one morning he approached her with a drawing on his hands, he was very good at drawing; that was not what impressed Parker. His words impressed her.

"This is my daddy" He said balancing his body while showing her the drawing. He didn't look at her, he never did. "Do you have a daddy?" the little boy didn't usually take interest on other people yet there he was asking her about her daddy.

That afternoon Parker didn't headed straight home as usual. Instead, she went to the cemetery.

"Here lays Nathan Ford, an honest man" she stared at the tombstone for a while, the words were simple yet powerful, he was the one and only "honest thief" Parker had ever met and she admired him for that. They didn't write anything else at the time because they all had too much to say, it would never fit in a simple stone, besides it felt too impersonal anyway...

She still felt sorry for not being able to say goodbye properly, she still feels confused for not knowing for sure if he was at peace or not. She's doing what he asked for and she hopes that is enough..

"You were the best father I ever had, the only one that saw more than a thief. The one that always said I wasn't broken, but you did break me!" she wiped her tears and walked away, Eliot should be worried about her by now...

Parker never knew Sterling smirked every time he visited Nathan's tomb; the words "honest man" felt so wrong to him, yet that man was still his best hope for the future...

_Dear Sophie,_

_I saw a little girl that reminded me of Parker today. _

_She was so innocent even though she was surrounded by evil… _

_I was thrilled with her until I saw that look on her eyes that told me; there's something inside her truly broken… I cried, I wanted to hug her and promise her everything would be okay but I was not allowed to…_

_Please give Parker a big hug for me and never forget to tell her, there's nothing wrong with her…_

_Truly yours, with love, Robin Hood_

**The little autistic boy just popped into my mind while writing this, I tried my best with him but I only had contact with Aspies so if there's any mistake please do correct me. **

**I also really would like to see your opinion on my Parker because she's one of my favourite characters so please review.**

**By the way, what do you think about Nate's letters so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

James almost stopped breathing when heard the door behind him fly open.

-Sterling! - Nathan called him. When he turned around to face the man he couldn't believe what he saw, Nate looked like a ghost of himself; he was down as the time he tried to steal the Davids from Ian Blackpool That had been a long time ago…

-Nathan, have you been drinking on the job? - Sterling was scared if Nathan was drinking then; sooner or later he was going to get out of control and Olivia with be the one losing everything...

-I wish I have, Sterling... You shouldn't be here, that's very unconscious of you! - Sterling was staring at the tip of his shoes, Ford was right; that was recklessly dangerous, but he had to know.

-Have you seen her? - He felt a bump building on the back of his throat, he was afraid of what the answer might be…

-Yes, I've seen her and no, I haven't got the chance to talk with her... What I saw... – Nate's eyes were distant, as if he was trapped in his own hell. - Sterling every time you come to see me you make us loose time I need you to back off for a while and I mean, really back of...

-What if they do business before you reach her? - He was getting impatient and that was something Nathan could understand, he felt the same when he found out there was hope for Sam so many years ago, except at time there wasn't...

-You know how I work, Sterling, I got a plan for that too... In a few months, I hope, I'll call you. That call will either mean I have her or I'm blown... - Sterling froze at those words, he knew that could happen yet, he didn't want to believe it. - You need to leave now!

Sterling started to walk away; he was half his way to the door when Nathan called him again.

-One more thing, Sterling. How are them? How is my family? - Sterling felt the bump building in his throat again.

-The "children" moved on, but your wife... - Nathan swallowed hard at those words, he missed them all and the slight chance he might have destroyed what took them so long to build was killing him. - Let's just say Sophie has bad days and good days...

-That's normal... That's good I guess, it means she's moving on... - Sterling had only seen his friend, enemy, or whatever he was, shake like that years ago, when Sam died. Sterling smiled and lied with every tooth in his mouth.

-Yeah, she's doing great…

Both men left the warehouse with goose bumps, neither one wanting to destroy the other's hope...

_Dear Nathan,_

_I don't exactly know why I am writing. I guess I just can't stand knowing how you are not being able to do anything about it…_

_Nathan, if only I had known… He was such a sweet boy… I want you to know that no matter how dark the world may seem to you, I will always be there for you._

_I hear you got fired so, along with this letter I send you the five Degas I stole last year, it may get your job back…_

_With love and care, S. Devereaux_

**What do you thought of Sophie's letter even though it's an old one?**

**I hope you liked this chapter because it's an introduction to the next two..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter will clarify most of things you've been pointing out about Nathan and his misson.**

**Please give me your feedback on this chapter, is it good? Could it be better?**

**Thank you for your support!**

James Sterling thanked the incredible nice and beautiful flight attendant for his Scotch and thought of the lie he had told Nate that day. It was partially truth, Sophie did have some bad days and some good days; what he didn't tell Nate was the good days were those where she was in such deep denial she didn't remember he was death, those were the days where she'd barge in Eliot's kitchen half walking half stumbling asking him if there was mail for her.

Those were the nights when she'd go to bed with a hopeful silly smile on her face saying that tomorrow maybe, there would be a letter waiting for her...

Then, there were the bad days, just like the one last month... Luckily he was in town, sleeping in their couch.

_Sterling heard the front door shut behind and the sound of high heels clicking on the floor, the sound was getting more and more distant as if somebody was leaving. Since Parker didn't wear high heels he knew exactly who that was. _

_She was wearing a tiny black dress, her hair loose, the pearl necklace Nathan had given her before he left for his mission and on top of it all, one of his coats. _

_The woman seemed smaller inside her dead husband's coat. Sterling followed her discreetly, watched her as she tugged the jacket closer to protect herself from the chilly air, and watched her as she entered __a not__ so well frequented pub. _

_The man stood outside waiting as a faithful dog would, he knew she'd be pissed at him for following her. She'd run and there was no way he could protect her if she did that so he just stood there, in the cold, watching her drink through the greasy glass door. _

_Sophie was the only woman in the bar, at least the only attractive one, there were several men staring at her while she drank her first Scotch, __then her__ second, third, fourth... Sterling lost count, only watching as she got drunker and drunker, as the men approached her the same way a pack of wolves with approach their prey. _

_It was fourth in the morning when she left the bar, tripping on her own steps. At the door a big man grabbed her by the waist preventing her from falling. Outside other three folks joined hi, she thanked him and started to walk away, stating she was going home. They wouldn't let her go. _

_Sterling approached the group calmly as two of them grabbed her by the arms ready to drag her to some dirty alley, __happily__, they all scattered quickly after he showed them his Interpol badge. _

_-What are you doing here? - He held her by her arm, helping her walk. _

_-What are __you__ doing here? - He asked accusingly... _

_She was sobering up when they arrived home; he took her to her bedroom and helped her out of her dress. _

_-It was weird - she started; now wearing one of Nathan's old shirts to sleep. It helped her not to feel so lonely on those nights. - I wanted to feel like he felt and at the same time I __wanted not to__ feel... - Sterling sighed and sat on the bed next to her... _

_-Listen Sophie, you may not believe __me, but I__ know how you feel. I still loved her... Olivia's mom. Her death really shook me, to know I wouldn't see __her ever-again__... You have to move on darling or otherwise, __you'll__ die too, __inside__. __You'll__ become a walking dead and a burden for those who love you. Now, you don't want that, do you? - She nodded and placed her arms around his neck on __an appreciative__ act. _

_-Will you stay with me tonight, James... - He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure of her intentions. - I hate to sleep alone. _

_James Sterling groaned in __displeasure, but gave__ in; the worst of it came in the morning when Spencer saw him leaving her room. _

Nathan's words echoed in his head "I'm doing my best so you can get your family back. Take care of mine!"

**Dear Sophie,**

**It's been three months since I left and I miss you more and more everyday…**

**Things are evolving here which is good; it means I am closer to going home. **

**If things ever get hard on your side, please, trust Sterling.**

**He can be really helpful when he means too…**

**With love, always yours, Robin Hood**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sterling first showed up after a very hard yet fun job. He had lost a lot of weight and kept shifting his weight from leg to leg like a five-year old. To Eliot, Parker and Hardison he was just Sterling, a man that seriously deserved to get punched in the nose, but Sophie and Nathan soon realised that was not the same James Sterling they know... _

_The __grifter__ called the others out of the closed restaurant leaving the mastermind and his pain in the ass archenemy alone. _

_Nathan got two glasses and filled them with a very good Scotch, it seemed like the man needed a drink. _

_Olivia was gone. _

_-What do you mean, gone? - Suddenly James starting crying, Nathan had never seen that man cry. _

_-They took her, Nate. I thought it was someone trying to take revenge on me, then I found out where she is-.. I need your __help to get__ her back. _

_Nathan and Sterling both spend the night awake going on everything the Interpol inspector knew about his daughter's kidnappers. They were into human traffic, all kinds of it since prostitution to __organ trafficking __and drugs transportation. _

_Olivia had been abducted from the mall, the fact her dad was an Interpol agent was just a coincidence; they only took her because of her looks; blonde with greens eyes was something worthy…_

_Jean Pierre, the man responsible for the all of those crimes did find out who she was but it didn't matter. The girl was beautiful, smart and fluent in Arabic, she was too valuable to let go of…_

_Besides he was unreachable, the Interpol had nothing on him…_

_Nathan eyed the wreck of a man crying in front of him, he was lost, just like he had been after losing Sam. He sighed; the team was not going to like that... _

_-No! No team, I'm sorry Nate, but I need you to this alone... _

Nathan got up from his chair ready to shake the man's hand.

-Jean Pierre, nice to meet you!

-My pleasure, Mr. Moreau! I don't always have to pleasure to do business with someone like you

**I hope you like this, I'm trying to keep it simple, next chapter will clarify more stuff…**

**I don't know if Olivia really speaks Arabic, for this story I thought she might…**

**Also what do you think of Nathan impersonating Moreau?**

**As always, I can post a new chapter today if you ask me to… **


	11. Chapter 11

The fact Damien Moreau died three months before Olivia's abduction was in their favour for Jean Pierre wouldn't just trust some Alias Interpol created for Nathan. The fact Jean Pierre had only heard of Damien and never seen his face was even better.

That was their opportunity, his opportunity!

Looking at the files Sterling had given him Nathan could understand why the team needed to be blind about this job.

Starting with Eliot; Jean knew Eliot, he'd smell trouble the minute he saw his face. The job would be blown; Jean was known for his cruelty and despise towards human life, none of them would be speared...

Parker and Hardison… Even though his marvellous thief grew up amongst evil that doesn't mean she was not an innocent creature, as well as Alec. There were too many foster children being kept as victims on Jean's human network, Parker would lose control and Hardison would follow. The chances of both of them blowing the cover, endangering theirs and other's lives were too high...

Last, but not least there was Sophie... Sophie was too beautiful, too arrogant. Neither him nor Eliot could be with her 24/7 and Nathan couldn't afford to leave the grifter at Jean's goons mercy...

Finally if they all showed up as a team, Jean would be suspicious, after all the man was capable of smelling danger miles way...

It was better for all them if he went alone...

Nathan closed the file, made sure nobody was listening and grabbed his phone.

-Sterling, I am in!

**Once again, I hope I'm getting this story straight and that you like the way things are going.**

**Since Zee-Zee Maguee asked, I'll be posting one ore chapter today. It's not about Nathan but I hope you enjoy it though…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I "stole" a couple of lines from the first David job and placed them inside Eliot's thoughts instead of Sophie's mouth… Hope you don't mind…**

_A year passed since Nathan died._

-But why can't we get revenge? -Her accent was unbelievably British. Eliot eyes her sideways, he was not sure he liked this new, conscious Sophie, she was creepy and blood thirsty.

-Yeah! - Parker sat on the counter barefoot, chewing some dry cereal. - Why can't we get revenge?

Hardison opened the kitchen door and started to undo his tie, the boy was all grown up now, using his brains for something legal. Alec started his own game company from scratch a few months ago, at the same time Sophie snapped out of her denial, actually.

-What are we talking about? - He stole a strawberry from the tray before Eliot could stop him.

-The girls want revenge! - Eliot mumbled; his back turned to them, his hands stirring the rice pan.

Hardison laid his back on the wall next to the counter the girls were on. _Why now?_ Now that they are all rebuilt, now that they are all happy and have something to leave for...

He eyes all of them, Eliot has the restaurant and Sophie just reopened her theatre, Parker is running a shelter for foster children where they can go whenever they are being mistreated or just want someone who actually cares and listens...

_Why now? _

Eliot turned the stove off and sighed.

He eyes his team just the way Hardison does; he could see all the questions popping on the boy's face. He knew the answers. They weren't happy, they were doing the right thing yet they all felt empty, they all felt a big void haunting them, haunting their new lives... They were all helpless.

How many times did Parker star at herself in the mirror not recognizing who she was? How many times did Alec ask himself why was he doing this? How many times did Sophie wish she could go back to her fantasy world?

They weren't what they wanted to be, they weren't themselves anymore; they were the people Nathan had always wanted them to be and that angered Eliot. Why did Nathan need them to be someone else?

Maybe it was because Nathan always thought he was better than them, after all those years, he still thought of them as just criminals, he was just too selfish to admit it...

Now, looking at them he knew why they wanted revenge, so they could regain control on their old selves. They were all addicted to their pasts, they wanted to feel how it used to feel, but revenge could only hold hem for so ling.

After that what would they do? Who would they be? They'd still be the broken people they were now except there would be blood on their hands. Eliot would avoid that for as long as he could...

He shrugged; partly he knew why Nathan wanted them to be good. He was not selfish, he only wanted what he thought it was best and revenge was not the best at all...

-We are not seeking revenge! - He placed the rice on the table and sat, ready to eat. The others mimicked his gestures.

Dear Sophie,

I look at myself on the mirror and I see nothing more, but a heartless criminal. I hate it.

I wish I could see myself the way you used to see me; the way I used to see myself mirrored on your eyes...

I am so much worse then what I thought I was... I admire you all, you are criminals who turned good, you got better, and you learned and regained you hearts and honour...

I lost mine and there's no way I can get it back!

Love always, Robin Hood...

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Next will be about Nathan and someone special he meets. I already gave you hints about it. Who do you think it is?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry but the chapter where Nathan meets "that special person" is the next one since I thought it would make more sense this way… The person is mentioned in the chapter though.**

**It's a little violent, but remember, not everything is what it seems…**

**Hope you like it and tell me if you want to see the next chapter today to find out more about Olivia…**

Inside the warehouse Jean used to keep the shipments if cocaine he received and sent every day as well as the old chopper the used to transportation, Nathan felt anger and fear at the same time.

The Interpol agent was down on the floor, blood coming from his nose and mouth, his entire face was swollen from the beating and his clothes were a mess of blood and dirt.

Six big men in suits were holding guns and knives; they were surrounding the agent, kicking him while he was on the floor.

-That's enough! - Jean said holding his hand on the air.

The agent looked up shivering from fear, Jean was known from his cruelty towards traitors.

Nathan was trying to remain calm and cool, even amused, the same expression the real Damien Moreau would show, except he was not Damien Moreau and he still didn't know if his life was at risk too.

It had been dumb from the Interpol to send in an agent undercover as one of the many men that secured the building where the children were kept. They had done that so they could always be informed of how Nathan's mission was going. It was dumb! Now, there was a chance that stupid agent was going to tell on him and everything would be blown...

-Please... Please don't kill me! - The agent begged. Jean Pierre laughed amused than, his expression became dark and shadowy.

-Run... Run for your life... RUN! - Incredibly, the man found the last of his strength and started running.

He was only a few feet away when Jean shouted.

-Tell Sterling his daughter is delicious to fuck! - Nathan felt sick yet, at the same, his undercover was still secure and he still could save Olivia, if there was anything left to save...

Three days after that Nathan found out Jean had tortured and killed the agent's entire family, setting his house one fire after that. As always there was no proof he was the one behind that horrible act. That was when decided he needed to die. That way if ever got unmasked Jean wouldn't be able to track him back to his real person, therefore he couldn't touch his family…

Number two's aggression and her aggressor's punishment was a very convenient event…


	14. Chapter 14

**Seven months passed by since Nathan started his mission, on week since the Interpol agent's family was killed. **

The first thing Sterling saw was the body bag resting on the floor.

-Good God, Nate, who died now? - Sterling walked to the bag and opened it finding an unrecognizable burnt body. -What in the hell?

-Security guard. - Nathan clarified. - Hit "number two". Since the poor bastard didn't have any living relatives Jean burned him alive.

James took a few steps back covering his mouth with his right hand, he was feeling nauseous.

-What do you want me to do with this? - Nathan handed James his wallet.

-He's me, Sterling. This is how I died. Your men at Interpol are going to say his teeth match mine so my family thinks it's me. Also, you're going to change my place and date of death. - Sterling raised an eyebrow at him, he was confused now. - Officially I died years ago, I was depressed after Sam's death, drunk too much, fell asleep with the oven on, my house burned out with me inside... - Sterling nodded.

-Your family will think you died here, but Jean will think you died years ago. That way if they find you're a lie they will think "Nathan Ford" is just on more identity you stole. He won't go after the team...

-Also I need you to create me a new identity, my real one. The person I was before I became Nathan Ford...

Sterling nodded again.

-Nathan... John told me what Jean said to him about Olivia... You know... - Sterling was as white as snow.

-About being fucked? - James eyes widened sadly at those words. - It's a lie. Nobody touched her, don't worry...

-One more thing... - Nathan was half way through the door. - Who's "number two"? - Nate smiled at those words and walked away

_(Flashback)_

_Nathan/Moreau was seating on Jean's lounge smoking a cigar (He didn't like it, but Moreau did) when a very young girl entered without knocking. To his surprise the man smiled widely at the girl. She handed him a blue case which he opened. _

_-Very good! - He stroked her hair softly. _

_-Can I get my candy now? - She asked with blue eyes shining in expectancy. _

_-Sure you can, darling. - Jean said inspecting the files. - __Did__this give__ you any trouble? - The girl shook her head no. _

_-I'm sorry, who's this? - Nathan asked using the same arrogant tone Moreau would. Jean smiled again. _

_-She's Number two, my special girl! Number two; tell this gentleman how special you are! _

_-I am this special! - The girl said opening her arms the maximum she could, her mouth and face full of chocolate. _

_Jean got up and went to hug the little girl, she shifted away from him. _

_-What's wrong, girl? - He asked genuinely concerned. _

_-Nothing! - Her head was down with shame; shame and fear. _

_-Take off your blouse! - Jean suddenly ordered. _

_-I don't want to! - She turned around, going for the chocolate bawl again; he punched __the table knocking it on__ the floor. _

_-Damn it! Do as I tell you! - Her eyes were shinning wet; a fat tear rolled her pale face. She took off her blouse and a huge bruise showed up on her chest. - __Who did this to you?__ - His voice was close to a whisper now. _

_-Ryan... I didn't want to eat my soup and he got mad. It's my fault! - She was now openly crying. Nathan felt bad for the girl; she shouldn't be older than four. _

_-It's not your fault! - He shouted, she stepped back, he pulled her into his arms. - Don't worry; everything's going to be fine! He won't hurt you anymore... _

**Next will tell you the story of number two if want to know it. If don't it will be a chapter about Sophie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry I keep flashing back and forward all the time, I hope it's not very confusing.**

**I know it seems the story's developing slowly, but I promise all these chapters will be important in the end…**

_She was just a kid going from foster home to foster home ever since she was born. Her mother was a crack addicted, father unknown... One day a nice man at the park offered to buy her ice-cream. The cops searched for six months, they quit after that stating she was probably dead and not to be found. __**It was just a foster kid, nobody loved her, nobody cared... **_

_Jean did to her what he did to all of his victims; he locked her for days on a dark room and psychologically tortured her He made her lose track of time, he made her lose her mind. For days and days she just screamed and cried and begged them to stop, eventually she broke. She stopped fighting knowing nobody would come for her because nobody cared. After that they started being nice to her, promising she could leave the room if she behaved… They kept brainwashing her for days, still keeping her in the dark, starving her, playing with her mind until she forgot who she was and where she came from…_

_There was one thing she never forgot tough. She never forgot how to steal. _

_The security guard responsible for feeding her was careless, underestimated the little brat, and approached her too much. She stole his keys. _

_Before anyone noticed her escape she had already explored half the building. She entered Jean's lounge. He sae her, she saw him. He offered her some chocolate and a deal; she could have everything if she stole for him… _

Nathan approached the blond girl carefully; she was sitting on a bench in the garden watching a bunch of birds fly. He sat next to her, and she flinched at his approach, "Number two" didn't trust anybody beyond Jean.

-Why are you sad? - Nathan simply asked. She shrugged and kept watching the birds for a while. - Are you not happy? -She shook her head, she was happy, Jean cared about her what else did she need to be happy?

-All the important people I know have names. - He stared at the distance, focusing on the birds. - You have a name, Jean as a name... - She didn't know part of Jean's evil plan was to still his victims' identities; she didn't know the children he sold were just numbers.

-I can give you a name! - She stared at him for a while, reflecting on his proposal.

-I don't think Jean would like it. I don't think he wants me to have a name.

-He doesn't need to know...

-What will my name be? - She was smiling now, a shy but definitely present smile.

-Parker! I think Parker fits you just right! - Her smile widened showing him a row of small white teeth.

-I like it! - She narrowed her eyes at him. - Mr. Moreau, are you sure you are a criminal? - She knew Jean was criminal; clever girl. Too bad she had Stockholm syndrome though…

-Why do you ask? – She was staring at the birds again.

-Well, you don't seem bad to me... - He couldn't help smiling at those words.

-I am glad to know that, Parker. - He could see her face enlighten the moment he said her name. She hugged him tightly.

-I have to go now, Jean as some files he wants me to steal...


	16. Chapter 16

_A year and a half since Nate died_

Eliot watched carefully the two people standing outside the restaurant, he watched through the windows while cleaning up the empty tables. Even tough night had cast its shadow upon the two figures revealing only its silhouettes, he knew who that was.

Sophie was standing outside the restaurant along with her new friend, Zachary Johnson, one of the few people who actually liked her acting or loved her enough to lie about it. He had stalked her for a few days around the theatre and the restaurant until Eliot lost his patient and asked the man in a very threatening, scary tone why was he chasing his friend.

Turns out, Zachary was too shy to ask the most astonishing woman he had ever seen on a date.

Alec ran his way down the stairs bumping into Eliot and spilling the water bucket he was carrying.

-Damn it, Hardison! I had just finished cleaning the place!

-Sorry man, sorry! Hey! They're here already? Dam! That's one short date! - He eyed the two figures still standing outside the restaurant, he could see Sophie had flowers with her.

-Yeah, yeah... Did you do what I told you?

-Yeah, I checked on Mr. Shy there… He's clean! In fact, he's so clean and normal he's boring! – Eliot shrugged.

-Boring is safe, safe is good.

* * *

-What... What are they doing? - Zachary asked; his hands shoved on his pockets, he was still scared of Eliot.

-Oh, they're probably waiting for me to come in... - Sophie looked down to her bouquet of roses, they were so beautiful.

-Maybe... Maybe you should come in... They... So they don't need to wait... - He was blushing, fixed on the tip of his shoes.

-We are all grown-ups Zach, they are only waiting because they want to... -He chuckled.

-Yeah, but we... - Sophie walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed back and soon his gentle hands came to rest on the small of her back. When they parted, one of them tugged her dark hair away from her face; his eyes were incredibly sweet...

-I should probably come in now... - She said softly, he nodded. - Tomorrow at nine?

-I'll come to pick you up!

He watched as she walked in, her friends pretending not to be watching them.

God, she was such an amazing woman, he was so lucky she had taken interest in him...

**This is it. If you review I can update the next chapter tomorow.**

**Hope you liked this one... **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I said I'd be posting tomorrow, but I remembered I won't be home tomorrow until late night so here it is…**

It has been a year, six months, two weeks and three days since she left the dark room. She doesn't know why she keeps counting, but she does.

She doesn't remember anything before the room, and even though she likes her life, she doesn't love it. She's not happy, at least not in the way all the other girls are. She always feels there's something missing…

They take care of her, they feed her and check on her health, they teach her languages, history and science; they teach her how to dress, make-up and walk... They are turning her into a real lady.

That's what they keep saying to her. It's not enough, she's not free. She's never allowed to go outside, there's always somebody watching on her and sometimes girls disappear from the building. She doesn't know where they go; she only knows they never come back...

She wants to run away, but she doesn't know how, there are too many security measures and she wouldn't know where to go... Besides, they love her here, they really do... Outside there's nobody for her, that's what they keep telling her... Everyone on the outside world forgot her...

Here she's loved, only here... That's what she thinks most of the ways. They keep her inside the building to protect her from the outside world, from misery and starvation... They give her expensive clothes and shoes, they teach her everything she wants to learn and nobody has ever laid a hand on her... She's loved here...

But then again, there are nights like this where she dreams of a man with greenish-brown eyes who smiles at her and she wakes crying. She doesn't know why...

_The man follows her with his hand resting on the small of her back. "This way darling" He smiles with impeccable white teeth, and his eyes are cooper. He's wearing a black suit and his chestnut hair is short. She's wearing a black short dress with uncomfortable high-heels and her hair is caught on an elegant bun, __her make__-up is making her green eyes pop-up. _

_-I don't understand. Why does this man want to meet me? - Jean smiles at her, as polite as always... _

_-Well I told him how wonderful you were and he took interest in you. He wants to take care of you! I can't stay at the institution forever... _

_-Why not? I like it here, I am happy! – She really isn't, she's just too scared to leave. He caressed her face with the back of his fingers. _

_-Because in a few years, you will be too old. You don't want to know what will happen then. - His smile is still there, however, his eyes are threatening. - And please, do speak in Arabic, I need this gentleman to be impressed with you... - She nods and keeps walking. Jean clenches his jaw. It would be a shame if that girl went to waste; going to cheap prostitution or drug transportation like all the girls that got too old... _

She suddenly hears a noise coming from the air duct; she gets scared and pulls her blankets above her face. She hears the vent fall on the floor and feels something touching her, she flinches.

-You're not happy! I know someone that can help you! - She uncovers her face at those words; a very young blonde girl is standing in front of her. - He wants to see you! - She starts to climb her secretary, going to the air duct again. - Come on, this is the only safe way!

The girl leads her through the air vents to a room she has never seen before. It has windows, big marvellous windows. On an armchair, with his back turned to said windows a man with sad blues awaits them.

-I am glad you could come. I was afraid you might be claustrophobic. - He says. She is surprised she isn't scared of him. He feels safe, even familiar... -Good to see you, Olivia.

-I am sorry, you must be mistaken - Something inside her tells her he isn't. - I am not this Olivia you are talking about, I am number 8563.

-Just because you don't remember your past, Olivia, it doesn't mean you don't have one... - She feels a shiver down her spine

-So you know my name, Mr... - She waits for him to complete the sentence, but the little girl intervenes.

-Mr. Moreau. His name is Damien Moreau... – Olivia ignores her, realisation suddenly hitting her.

-You know who I am? – Her voice comes out higher than what she meant to.

-I know everything there is to know about you!

**The story is getting to a conclusion so please; do tell me your thoughts on this chapter. **

**How am I doing so far, is it good or bad? I really want to improve. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Things are coming to an end, hope you like this… **

They are all broken. They are. From Sophie to Eliot they are as a broken as someone can be. Sure, two and half years passed by since he knocked on Sophie's door to give her her husband's wallet, sure Sophie doesn't lay on her bed crying anymore and Parker doesn't spend her days staring at Nathan's grave, but they are still broken, they just learned how to hide it.

They pretend to be happy, normal even; the people Nathan would want them to be, except they don't want to be those people. They just don't know how to be anything else anymore, the spent so much time lying to themselves now, they don't know how to be truth...

He himself as learned to lie, to pretend he's not broken...

He keeps coming to that place though, to the restaurant Eliot owns. He knows the only reason Eliot keeps it running it's because they always come back there, all of them... It's closest thing from home, the closest thing to feel like they use to feel before it happened…

They all scattered, six months ago, they scattered... Sophie married and moved out to another part of the town, but even though she pretends she moved on she still keeps running the theatre, the one where she married Nathan and she still comes back to the restaurant, to the last place she once called home because even though she wants to step back she can't.

Hardison's game company became a major so he moved to Japan. Parker devoted her life to foster children, abandoned the shelter a few months ago deciding that was not enough. She has her own Leverage team, they only work for children though, and they rescue them, find them good places and hurt the people that hurt those them in the first plaace…

She still comes back to Eliot every once in a while, just because he makes her feel safer, just because he's the closest of happiness she can be...

Finally there's him. Eliot still doesn't like him, but he pities him for the man he is not the man he once was...

He's a drunk with no hope. Sterling never says much about his problems yet, the hitter knows he's broken…

He knows he won't ever get his daughter back, it has passed to much time, and Nathan was probably caught and murdered and she... He doesn't want to think about her anymore, it hurts too much...

So he sits on the counter while Eliot pours him drink after drink and asks him about the team. Sophie had lunch there two days ago; she smiled uncomfortably at Eliot and left before he could even speak with her. Parker was there two months ago, she needed him to hurt a very bad man, and she said nothing more. He didn't ask questions.

Hardison showed up last week, he was in the States to close some deal about his company and decided to visit the only man that cooks a soup he likes, he was skinnier and his smile died in his eyes, but he seemed... ok.

Sterling nods.

-What about you? - Eliot shrugs...

-I am here, man! I'm doing what I can... _I am doing what he asked me to do. _

Sterling's phone rings. Once, twice... He shrugs, it's probably work, and he's too depressed to work...

When the phone rings the third time he decides to turn it off then; he sees the number on the screen. He answers the call.

-_It's time!_ - The voice says and he knows exactly what that means, he knows exactly who that is...

By the time Eliot turns around to pour him one more drink, Sterling is gone.

**Has Nathan lost Sophie? What do you think?**

**Also, thank you for your reviews and support. You're amazing!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"Today's a great day for the world, Interpol along with an anonymous informant dismounted a very dark web of human trafficking" **Change the channel** "Today's on our live news, who's the man behind the disappearance of so many children, don't lose the life story of Jean Pierre; just in a few minutes…" **Change the channel** "Do you know this child? If you do please contact us on..." **Turn off TV.**

Today was a good day for the world, several Interpol officers had walked on Jean Pierre and Damien Moreau while selling a Caucasian underage female to an Arabic Prince. Interpol had several records of drug, prostitution and human trafficking in his position which would send them away for a very long time.

The country's Hospitals were getting overwhelmed with thousands of children in health care need. Most of them were not physically hurt but they all needed to be seen by shrinks though. Their faces were being posted online, on the television, everywhere…

Parents, uncles; relatives in general were invading the place trying to locate their loved ones. It was unbelievable; some of those children were now young men or women who were believed dead for years... Mother were crying begging the doctors for answers they didn't have so relieved their babies were alive, just as they had hoped and prayed…

Those dreams didn't fly for long though. Almost none of those children remember their pasts or who they were and their parents would soon get into a spiral of despair.

_The brown haired woman crouched at the boy's eye level. He had disappeared three years ago from school, he was believed dead yet here he was no, intact. _

_-Hey baby, momma's here. Everything's gonna be fine… - The green eyes boy stared at her, frowning slightly in confusion. – Do you remember me? – He nodded; he didn't -know who that friendly lady was. – Darling, can you tell me your name?_

_-I am number 5608. – The boy said simply. The woman looked around, at those children piled up in waiting rooms, sitting in with always looking around with lost, empty eyes. _

_A father hugged redhead girl who shouldn't be more than twelve. She filched at him "who are you?" She asked frightened. "Baby, Emily, It's me, dad… Don't you remember?" She didn't. Nobody did and they all felt unsafe, not knowing why they were out of the Building…_

On top of it all not all of those children where physically fine. Young man or women who had grown to be sold to just one person were really sick and destroyed, being forced into prostitution some of them had contracted STDs, one third of those people wouldn't survive to ever regain their life's…

Some of those kids were into selling and transporting drugs for so long they were addicted to them, the walls echoed in desperate echoes while a fourteen year old boy started to enter in abstinence, he needed more… With tears in her eyes his big sister watched him, not recognizing him anymore…

Finally there were the foster children. Most of those people were foster children who had long disappeared from the system and assumed either dead or on th run… No loved ones were there to try and bring them back to life, nobody to care for them, to love them…

Those were the children who would wait for days and days until social security could finally open their process, they would be send to foster homes or center that did not have the capacity to deal with them… For those children the future was uncertain and not bright…

There was a room, however, that was indifferent to all of that. Olivia and Jim Sterling were both in that room, he was squeezing her hand gently, stroking her hair, kissing the top of head, thankful to God Nathan had been able to remind her of who she was…

_Olivia felt thick as she watched Jean Pierre shake the Prince's hand, a bag of money resting on the table on her right. Two security guards at each door. The Prince rounded her shoulders with his arm and pulled her close. _

_-This is a great deal! I'm sure we're going to be very happy together. – His eyes travelled down her body, she could see lust in them, and she felt disgusted and scared. _

_Nathan was at the end of the room along with little Parker who always managed to be at the important places… The little girl too seemed abnormally agitated. Jean Pierre laughed at something making the hair on the base of head stand up. What if everything went wrong, what if they didn't get there in time?_

_Suddenly both of the doors were open and she could hear the chopper and sirens and, amongst so many agents she spotted her dad. She was safe now, everyone was…_

-Nathan! - The teenage girl yelled excited. - You're here! - Sterling faced the wreck of a man that had saved his daughter.

-Sterling, can I speak with you alone? - They left the room.

Both man eyes each other thinking of the events that very morning.

Sterling arrived with other agents, locking Nathan away so Jean wouldn't understand he was the snitch and releasing him later. Only after that he managed to go to Hospital where his daughter was resting in a room. That was both, the worst and best day of his life…

His mind thrilled away, thinking of the blonde little girl that had ran away before anyone could reach her. Who was she?

-I've done things Sterling... I did bad things, business. I did as bad as he did…

-You had to prove you were Damien Moreau! - Nathan was lying against the wall, letting it support his entire weight because he couldn't anymore.

-I once made a kid swallow condoms with cocaine in it! One of the condoms broke, he died! - His eyes were teary! - He was nine years old - Sterling sighed that was Sam's age when he died, off course Nathan was now connecting those two things. - ... I... I, I sold a three-year old baby girl to a Japanese pedo for five million and half. That's how much her life costed!

-We have the buyers's names. Interpol, CIA, MI6, we are all looking for those children Nathan; maybe we can get her back...

-That was two years ago!

-We won't arrest you. Our undercover agents always have to do to wrong deeds, this will be erased of your records, everything will... - Nathan was crying silently, sneaky tears rolling through his cheeks, flooding his sad eyes.

-There are things, Sterling, that you can't erase; things nobody can...

-What do I do now? - Nathan asked after a few minutes of silence.

-You go back to your family so you all can heal...

-I died three years ago Sterling, they probably moved on... - Sterling smirked.

-I watched over them as you asked... They did move on, they are pretty "normal", making you proud wherever you are... - Nathan smiled at those words, he was still crying though...

-However, if you watch closely you'll find out they're just trying to con themselves into happiness. They all wanted to get away from what they were when they were with you, to run from it to as far as they could… They failed, they still think of their old lives every single day. They smile, those smiles are fake! The tears they hide from each other are not! Go to them, Nate, restore their happiness and maybe, maybe you'll find peace and forgiveness…

Nathan walked away half stumbling through the Hospital corridors, he hated Hospitals; he hated the person he had turned into… That persona he could not undress…

**I know this chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I thought it needed more detail. Tell me your thoughts on it!**

**So I guess our Nathan is coming back home. Do you think he's too late?**


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie Devereaux never existed without Nathan Ford. She was born the day she saw him for the very first time in Prague and she only became full the day she first talked to him in Damascus...

When he died she knew Sophie would die too; with him. That's why she entered in denial; she didn't want to vanish, to disappear, and to forget who she had been during that time in which Nathan Ford was either chasing her or fighting on her side...

During, days, weeks, and months she waited from a letter that would never come, love promises that were broken and hopes that were slowing dying inside her... One day she woke up and realized he was gone and that soon, so would be Sophie. She still didn't want that to happen, she didn't.

She spent her day in bed crying under the sheets, too scared to go out and face the world by herself, a world Sophie had never seen alone before... But then, night came and its shadow brought light to her mind and heart, she needed to feel, what he used to feel...

She dressed with one of his favourite dresses and covered it with his big black jacket, it smelled like him. She could feel Sterling's eyes on her. She didn't care...

She drank glass after glass; that was his pain; that was his burden and for that night on it would be hers, Nathan Ford would leave within Sophie Deveraux.

She left the bar stumbling, too drunk to grift her way out of those guys hands. He showed up and helped, saved her and she still remembers his warmth against her cold body, she still remembers how it felt so less lonely...

Sterling kept showing after that, encouraging her to grow up as a new Sophie, to come at peace with her past and embrace those memories for they did happen... She re-opened the theatre. Three months after that Zachary and her went on their first date.

Sophie was now starting to live again, she was so desperately trying to forget...

_Dear Sophie, _

_I've been trying for my own safety; I've been trying to stop my heart. I want it to stop remembering you. It's impossible; you're everywhere because you live, after all, inside me. _

_It's a curse because day after day after day you keep hunting me and it would be so much easier if I just forgot about you__, if__ I just forgot how happy __I was__, how good I was, how good I wanted to be when you were by my side... _

_On the other side it's a blessing because you're burned under my eyelids day after day after day and when I feel all dirty and undeserving you remember me why I am doing this, you give me hope, you make me want to be as you saw me, as good and honourable as you saw me... _

_I will never forget you, the same way I won't forget how to breathe... You are as essential to me as breathing itself... _

_Love, always yours, Robin Hood _

_**I**_** know this chapter maybe seem out of place; I do believe it may be important to this story as a whole…**

**Thank you for reading and please review…**


	21. Chapter 21

Eliot, like everyone else, has good days and bed days. He has days where nobody from the team appears at the restaurant, days where nobody calls him, days where there's nobody nagging about how fortune cookies are so much better than the dishes he cooks..

Those are the days when he thinks the others finally accomplished their common objective of forgetting; forgetting they were once a family, forgetting they were cared about, forgetting they were loved and loved back...

Days when he thinks he will have to finally move on and become just a chef and that, he too, will have to forget...

The good days are the days where some of the team members are drawn back into their past and the restaurant.

They are trying to pretend their past never happen because they feel so less miserable if they pretend and forgot they ever were that happy. They still comeback though, just because they are not ready to disconnect from all of it, at least not yet...

The first to show up that day was Sophie, she came at lunchtime as a client, followed by her ever-present new husband; Zachary, a polite man who'd always pull Sophie's chair and looked at her like there wasn't anybody else in the world. She asked him to cook something at his will and as always complimented his food, but in the end when he invited her for a cup of coffee she retracted like she always did. That made his heart heavier, the fact she was still so hurt she had to push him back...

Parker showed up in the afternoon, apparently she was taking a seven-year old boy with Down Syndrome to his new parents. She refused to stay at their old apartment, there were too many memories in there for that place to be supportable, and she'd spend the night at a hotel...

What he didn't expect was what happened later that night. The restaurant was closed and all the staff had gone home, Eliot was cleaning when he heard a noise at the front door.

-It's closed! - He half yelled half growled. The noise continued, he was preparing to kick the intruder's ass when the door opened.

-It's a good thing I still have my key! - A man said. That man was Nathan Ford, deceased.

Eliot was so shocked he didn't know if she should punch or hung the man.

**Things will develop from here, please tell me your opinion about this…**

**Will Eliot punch Nathan or hug him?**


	22. Chapter 22

_He was walking on an empty park with Sophie, her hand in his, she was smiling. A few feet away from them two children played, his children. Sam should be around eight, the same age he was when he first started to get sick, he was healthy, as healthy and smiley as he remembered. Sam was giving a piggy ride to a seven-year old blond girl with blue eyes; Parker. _

_He took his eyes from them just a minute to look at Sophie, and suddenly Sam started shouting. _

_-Da! Dad, do something; he's taking her! Dad! - He looked away from Sophie, already on the distance Jean Pierre was taking Parker away from him. _

_-Why are you doing this to us, Nate? Do something! - Sophie started, and her face changed and it wasn't Sophie anymore; it was Maggie. - Please, do something! _

_They were at the hospital, Sam was lying on the bed unconscious with doctors all around him, and he was going to die again. Nathan hurried into the room, however, when he finally reached the boy Maggie had disappeared and Sam had turned into the redheaded boy he knew so very well. _

_The doctors weren't treating him; they were cutting him open so they could save the cocaine inside his body. It was the boy that had overdosed after swallowing the condoms... _

_All of a sudden the scenario was changing again, he was inside the dark room and all the children he had hurt were in there, screaming; begging him for mercy. Little Parker was there too... _

_-You promised you wouldn't leave me alone! You promised! Why did you do this to me? - She started to vanish, the other children's screams getting louder and louder. _

_-Parker! - He called. _

-Parker!

-Ahhh! - He opened his eyes as Parker screamed and practically jumped away from him, dumping a cereal bawl on the wooden floor. -He's haunting me! Eliot make him stop, make him stop!

Eliot embraced Parker and rubbed her arms "Calm down sweaty, he ain't haunting you, I told you before..." Parker hide her face on Eliot's neck, she was behaving the same way a scared child would.

-What's going on? - Nathan asked confused, the last thing he remembered was Eliot hugging him downstairs at the restaurant...

-Yeah... I might have punched you - Eliot said rubbing his neck. - You started dreaming and calling for Parker so I called her... - Nathan sat on the couch, he could see even though they were trying to help they were mad at him, well, Eliot was mad, Parker was mostly confused.

-How did you do that? - She asked and sat on the couch, poking his belly. - How did you come back from the dead? Can everybody do that or is it just you? Why did you never tell us you have superpowers? - Eliot growled.

-He doesn't have superpowers, Parker! He was never dead, he just pretended to be! - She started at Eliot again.

-Why would he do that?

-Because he's a lying son of a bitch, that's why! - Parker eyed him accusingly; she seemed so lost and betrayed.

-Why did you do that? Don't you trust us? I thought we were your family...

Nathan explained almost everything, from Sterling's visit to saving Olivia, he didn't tell them about the children he had hurt; they didn't need to know the kind of monster he was. They didn't quite understand his explanation, Parker didn't. She still felt betrayed; she still thought he should have explained the situation to them... Nathan shrugged at that, he didn't know how to respond.

-You should go now, Parker. - Eliot's voice was lower than usually.

-But why?

-Because! - He growled again. - Besides you have your crew of misfits waiting for you and, the kid you rescued. - She shrugged and left out the window.

-You still have a lot of explanation to do! - Eliot pointed at him, he was obviously still very mad. Nathan got up, tonight he couldn't do that, he was going to run away from that fight.

He fell the moment he got up, Eliot caught him and, to his complete surprise, Nathan started crying. Eliot pulled him into a comforting hug while the man sobbed on a way he hadn't seen before.

-Oh, Nate, what have they done to you? What have you done?...

**I' thinking of posting more today if you want me to…**

**Nathan has a long path to do. Will Eliot help him, will he be able to?**


	23. Chapter 23

Hardison called home that night, Nathan was already in bed, still screaming, stuck on nightmares from which not even Eliot could protecting him. Parker had called him the second she left the apartment, Eliot should have known, even though they broke up a long time ago, the thief couldn't keep secrets from the former hacker.

-Don't worry man, she didn't tell Sophie... - He paused. - How is he?

-He's messed up, man... He's... He's not the man we know...

-I'm coming there.

-What?

-I'm catching the next airplane to the States and I'm coming home.

-No, Hardison, it's not worth it. I told you, he's not the mastermind we know...

-It doesn't matter! He's my dad! - Eliot paused at those words. - Do you know what my real dada did? He sold crack to young kids for a living. He kept his entire life coming in and out of prison and I visited him in there until the day he died. If I supported the man that never gave a crap about me, I sure will support the man that was after all, the father I never got... - Eliot could be Hardison was crying.

-Okay, man, do as you wish... Just don't tell Sophie he's here...

-Why not?

-Because, man, I need to protect her too... It took her three years to rebuild her life, I ain't destroying that! As I told you, he's not the man we knew. He's not the man she fell in love with so I ain't doing nothin'. At least, not for now...

-Okay, whatever... - Hardison hung up, horror screams where coming from Nathan's room again.

**So, do you think Eliot made the right decision?**


	24. Chapter 24

Hardison arrived on the afternoon of the second day, he was a man now and Nathan was proud of what he had built, yet he couldn't stop thinking there was something off with the boy. He didn't dig much to found out what it was, in fact he didn't even talk much with Hardison, he was to numb for that...

He also never told Eliot it took him three months after Olivia's rescue to come back home, he never told him how much he wandered around, how lost he was then and now...

He didn't know what to say to them so he said nothing; he sat there closed inside his own world, stuck inside his nightmare... Eliot had to force him to hit properly because he seemed to have forgotten the most basic thing in life.

On the second day he took support on his best friend; the bottle. Eliot wasn't sure that was good for him, on the other side it was the closest to the old freak control yet brilliant mastermind they had so far so, he let him drink.

On the third day, Sterling called.

_-Hello Nathan, Olivia __says hi__, she sends __you a__ kiss. _

_-Guess your back in London again, __hu__? How is she? _

_-She's slowly getting fine... Listen I want to talk to you about that stuff you said, the girl you sold... We found her... - Nathan took a sip from his Scotch, across the Ocean, at the __same exact__ time, Sterling did the same. _

_-And? _

_-Well, she's not good. Doctors say, there's a slight chance she might recover... _

_-Cut the crap, Sterling! _

_-Okay, so that Japanese guy, he was monster - "They are all" Nathan thought, "And I am too". - He hurt her really bad, doctors say she won't ever be able to carry a pregnancy to its end, and she doesn't allow anybody to touch her, they had put her to sleep in order to examine her. She doesn't speak neither and Social security won't take her under its wing. They say the best we can is send her to a psychiatric institution... - Nothing. - Nathan, are you there? - Nathan hung up. _

Eliot found Nathan crying with a full glass in front of him.

-Nathan. - He said softly, as if speaking to a lost child. - Whatever you did... you did to achieve a greater good... You shouldn't blame yourself for that, I mean, think of all the children you saved...

-I didn't save any of them... They are all irreversibly broken, they're not even children anymore; they are haunted souls...

-That's not your fault! - Nathan punched the table, knocking the glass.

-Yes it is! I helped, I took part in it! - He started crying more violently, tears cascading from his eyes.

-Whatever you did, I did worse. - Nathan eyes him for a moment. - I did what I did because of the money; I hurt innocent people just because someone paid me to. I destroyed families... Nathan, look at me. - He didn't. - Look at me! - This time he did. - If there's a monster in this room it's no you. - Nathan looked away from him and Eliot could swear he heard a "leave alone" coming from his mouth...

On the fourth day Nathan finally asked where Sophie was, Hardison stood silent not knowing how to tell him things gently, Eliot told him the true as it was...

**Will Nathan go to Sophie after he found she married someone else?**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! : )**


	25. Chapter 25

-Sophie! - He called, hands shoved in his pockets, red eyes with purple circles around them, messy hair and the absolute posture of a man whose soul's weight equals the entire world.

She stared at him in disbelief, not even sure if she could move or say something, not even sure if she wasn't just hallucinating again.

-Eliot told me, I'd find you here. - He was closer now. - He also told me you married some guy... - He's tone was weird; there was a lack of emotion on it that scared her.

-You died, you were dead! - She was getting defensive and he smiled at that, she was still the same Sophie, after all.

-I am not blaming you, Soph... I just wanted to see you one last time. - He eyed the theatre, eyes running across the stage and the stuffed chairs on the empty audience. He whistled. - You've done a nice job with this place.

-Nate…

-I'm serious, this is a lot different from the last time I saw it...

-Nathan! - He stared at her again; his eyes were so distant, yet so full of anger... - What do you mean, one last time?

-I am leaving.

-What? Why? Where are you going?

-I've nothing else to do here, you married, Parker, Hardison and Eliot moved on too. They have their jobs, their lives; who am I to come around and ruin everything for you? I was thinking Ireland; I still have family there, some uncles and aunts, some cousins...

They heard steps, a tall man appeared at the door and smiled widely at Sophie, and she smiled back, shyly.

-I have to go now.

-It's your husband. - She nodded, not facing him. - Nathan, please do come back so we can talk this through... - He smiled at her again, a condescending smile, there was nothing to talk about and no, he wasn't coming back...

**Will Nathan leave for real?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Stella – Thank you for reviewing, now, Nathan isn't one to leave a person in need behind or is he?**

**I want to thank all the reviewers for their support, you are the ones that keep me going : )**

Hardison was in Japan for an emergency meeting when Nathan decided to leave; that was good because the young man would never understand his reasons, unlike Eliot who knew by personal experience he needed space. That way he could catch the first plane to Ireland without breaking Hardison's or Parker's heart... That was good...

He never made it to Ireland.

Two days before his planned leaving day Parker came back to Portland asking for his help on an especially difficult job she needed to do. He refused to help her, she pouted and gave him her best "lost puppy" look; he couldn't say no to that...

They were waiting inside some kind of Lucille with Parker's hacker, a skinny boy Nathan was pretty sure was underage. He wasn't as good as Hardison, but he was enough for what Parker needed and he was very efficient at forging legal documents. In addition to the team there was a half Korean girl who could either play an innocent girl or a seductive woman and a tattooed boy that according to Parker had belonged to a gang from which she saved him. They all used to hang with her at her former shelter and when she left on her crusade to save as many children as she could, they followed.

At that moment Min-Jung, grifter, was playing a social security assistant who was there to supposedly take a three-year old girl named Natasha back to the foster house, she was presenting the required documentation and ID to take the child while Jamal, the hitter, was waiting in case she needed back up. Everything was fine.

-Parker why did you bring me here? It's not like you really need my help... - Parker eyed the young hacker in such a way he saw himself in her, when he used to be a mastermind...

-I'm out! - The boy said and left with his laptop under his arm. Parker turned to face him.

-Eliot told me that even though you're back you aren't. He told me you're leaving and there's a part of you that actually died. I thought... I thought... You were like my father and I can't stand to live in a world where I can't have you even though you're in it. - She swallowed, she'd never been great with words and here she was now, speaking her heart. - So I thought, you only feel like this because of all the children you had to hurt, right? Maybe if you saved the number of children you hurt you wouldn't feel bad anymore and you could live and be happy and come back to us... - She wasn't looking at him anymore.

-Parker, what you're doing it's very sweet, but it won't change anything...

-But I miss you! I don't want you to leave! - She was starting to cry now, crystal tears flooding her eyes and all of a sudden her face changed and on it he saw a much younger Parker...

_He was already half asleep when he felt something tug at his sheets, he opened his eyes, it was Parker._

_-What now? – He asked cranky, ready to shove her off. _

_-You're going to take Jean away! – She cried._

_-What?_

_-I heard you on the phone. I don't want you to take him away! – She was mad at him, eyes filled with tears that didn't fit her face. _

_-Honey, Jean is a bad man, you know that!_

_-He's good to me! – She pouted._

_-That's not enough…_

_-yes, it iw! If goes away I will be alone! I hate you! – She started to walk away, throwing a tantrum, he held her firmly by her wrist._

_-Let me go! – He couldn't. _

_-No! Parker, sweetie, come here! – She stopped pulling, paying attention to him._

_-You won't be alone ever again, honey, I will always be with you!_

_-You promise? – She started to clean her tears. _

_-I promise, honey, I will always be with you… _

_-Can I sleep with you tonight? – He smiled and pulled her to his bed locking his arms around her smile body; she dug her face in his neck and quickly, peacefully fell asleep. _

… _**I will always be with you…**_

Those words echoed on his head for a minute or two, Parker was staring at him strangely, she seemed scared for both of them, scared for having said what she said, scared for the way his face changed after that…

-Parker, come here. – She slowly leaned against his chest and locked his arms around her the same way he had with a not so different blonde thief. – I won't leave you, I promise.

**Next chapter will be a little of Nathan and Hardison. **

**I am really inspired today, so I can post the next chapter as soon as someone asks me to.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Carebear818 –I **wouldn't have the heart to end the series…

_**A month after Nathan got back**_

Nathan didn't know the best way to start that conversation with Hardison, in part he felt he didn't have the right to, but on the other her hand, it was about Parker, his Parker. He sat the glass on the table.

-So – he started – Why did you break up with Parker? – There was a glimpse of threat in his eyes.

-That happened when you died. We're still friends!

Nathan knew that, ever since Hardison had gotten back from Japan stating he needed vacation from work Parker was more relaxed around them, even though she was still watching over Nate, just to make sure he didn't leave during the night while everybody else slept.

-I thought you loved her, Hardison… - He took a sip from his drink, Alec kept staring at the laptop screen.

-I still do. That didn't change… - Nathan frowned at those words.

-What changed?

-You died and I realized she was too risky… - Nathan frowned again and took another long sip from his drink.

-Too risky? It's Parker!

-Exactly! The girl steals from powerful people, she jumps out of tall buildings, I am not as strong as Sophie, I wouldn't survive her death… - It was the hackers turn to take a sip from his orange soda.

-So you rather leave knowing you broke the girl's heart? I mean, she still can die, Alec. – The man turned around at the unusual reference of his first name. – What do you rather have, let's say three months of pure happiness with her, knowing she was happy to or leave the rest of your lives alone with broken hearts.

-Says the man who didn't come back to see his wife.

-She's not my wife! – Nathan spat. – She moved on and I respect that!

-Come on, man. That's bullshit, ya know it! – Hardison got up from his armchair and went to another room, coming back two minutes later with a wooden box on his hands. - She left this behind when she moved. She said it hurt too much to look at them… - He handed Nathan the box.

Letters. All the letters he had written her until the day he allegedly died were in it.

-She loves him – Nathan was still fighting back. – I saw it, and he loves her.

-He does love her and she might love him, she might even be in love with the way he treats her; she's not in love with him though. –Hardison got up from his chair again and walked to the middle of the room, opening his arms in a frustrated gesture as he spoke. Man, you don't know how it was like…. First she was in denial and kept asking for letters that wouldn't ever come, she just waited all day long with this pathetic, sad smile on her face and all we could was watch and then, it got worse. She realised you were gone forever and she got depressed. She would spend her days lying in bed crying, she wouldn't, she wouldn't talk… It was hell…

-But she got better and she married… - Hardison nodded at that.

-That doesn't mean she doesn't love you.

-Why did she marry him then?

-Because he is everything you aren't. He's safe, he's normal, he's not a control freak, he's not afraid to say he loves her, he doesn't push her away, he's not broken!… She needed distance from you; she wanted it so it wouldn't hurt as much as It did… But, now you're back and one thing I know for sure: she still loves you as much she always did. The question is, do you love her?

**That's it for today. I'll try to update more tomorrow, thank you all for your support. **

**What do you think of Hardison's words? Does Nate still loves Sophie the way he used or did Jean took the ability to love from him too?**


	28. Chapter 28

He broke the front door lock and wandered through the empty place for a while, he was thinking of coming back when he saw the light, he headed over, his mind racing. It was now or never.

-Sophie! - She dropped the plant vase she was carrying, startled. The vase broke on the floor spreading dirt all over it.

-Bloody hell! Nate, you scared me!

-Yeah, I can tell; broken vase and everything... You know there was a time when you would have noticed me...

-There was a time when I was always looking over my shoulder, I haven't done that in a long time now...

-So... - He leaned on the floor to help her with the broken pieces. - Does that mean you're safe now? - She nodded.

-I don't have that life anymore; it's all beyond my back now. - She bit her bottom lip.

They got up at the same time, almost bumping heads with each other.

-Did I come in on a bad time, Sophie? - The way he said her name almost made her cry, it seemed so distant, on the same tone he had stated she was married on their last encounter.

-No, we have time... Zachary went to Washington on anbusiness trip... - She saw it again, contempt. - You died, Nathan,;you died and I was broken and Zachary picked all the pieces and glued them together...

-You left them, Soph, you left your team! - He was mad at her and she got pissed.

-Are we turning tables now, Nate? Because if I recall it you're the one that pretended your own death!

-I was protecting you!

-That didn't seem like protecting to me! You of all the people should have known what it's like to lose someone you love so deeply! You should know how it feels, how it hurts to get up on the morning not wanting to face the world, how you feel so empty like someone took a piece of you, to feel there's no hope whatsoever and you won't ever be able to walk on your feet again and then, everything is a blur like you're watching your own life on a TV screen because you just can't bring yourself to believe it's happening and then comes the anger. - She paused to breathe, eyes getting wet. - The anger that spreads in no particular direction and you're just mad at everybody for being so helpful and so god damn happy and... You know what that is like and you still did it...

-That's exactly why I did it; Soph. Sterling was going to lose Olivia just like I lost Sam...

-So, instead, you made me lose you... - She was hugging herself, like she was cold even though the room was warm.

-But you did get back from it, and you left your team! - She really wanted to throw something heavy at him.

-Because I couldn't! I couldn't stay close to them, it burned, it burned inside and I just wanted crawl inside a hole and die... They kept reminding me of what I used to be, of how we used to be, of our family...They reminded me of all that was taken away - She shook her head. - One can only live with that for so long... Zachary was so far away from our Universe I thought he might teach me how to be happy again.

-Why did you keep coming back at the restaurant? – His voice was softer, calmer.

-Because there always I part of me that couldn't afford to forget. Sophie Deveraux wouldn't exist if I forgot…

-Well, are you happy? - She shrugged at that question.

-Not as happy as used to be… - She seemed so alone, he wanted to take her on his arms and hugg her, yet, there was something pushing him away...

-It felt like cheating you know? When I heard you had remarried, it felt like cheating because I thought of you every single day since I left, you're the one that gave me strength to carrie on; to know I'd be coming back to you... Whe I found out I didn't... That night, I had to fight really hard not to punch Zachary in the face... - Tears running across her face, wetting her blouse; she did nothing to stop them.

-You were dead. - She whispered...

-I know, darling, I know, it's not your fault. In fact, I think I am just really mad at myself due to the fact I lost you... - He stepped back, getting close to the door. - No hurt feelings... - He started to walk away, he couldn't do this, he couldn't face her, he couldn't... After all she herself had said it: that life was beyond her back...

**This became longer that what I first thought so there will be another chapter of Nathan and Sophie. What do you think so far?**

**Review and I will upload the other chapter. : )**


	29. Chapter 29

**This might seem silly, but I need your help. I use one sentence I am not sure it's right. What's correct: You are better of without me or you are better off without me?**

**I am Portuguese and I don't really understand the difference between those two. I would be very grateful if you could help : )**

_He started to walk away, he couldn't do this, he couldn't face her, he couldn't... After all she herself had said it: that life was beyond her back..._

-Nathan! - He stopped at the door, eyes closed, he was afraid she might call him because every time she did, his heart died a little more and he lost his strength to do the right thing.

-Are you leaving? - She spoke in a string of voice, something unusual in her.

-I promised Parker, I wouldn't. - Another Parker flashed in the back of his mind, he ignored her, as painful as it was. - I just came here to wrap things up, to... - The words died before they left his mouth, even though he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

-To finish this, to finish us. - She completed. - You never really came back, did you?

-I don't know if I ever will... - She intended to approach him, he could see it in her posture; old habits die hard and she still had it in her, the urge to caress him, heal him. - Sophie... I can't do this! I am broken! You are broken! I can't stay by your side and heal you, I just can't... You have your husband now, a man that can protect you from the world and even from yourself... And, now that you know I am alive you can stop chasing a ghost, you can come to terms with this and live peacefully the rest of your life. You are better off without me... - He turned around once more, he was really living this time. _That utter bastard!_

-Who are you to tell me what's the best for me? Who are you to tell me I am broken? - He was right about that part though. - You don't know what it is like... - She was crying again, he could tell and he also knew he couldn't leave her like this, he had come there to fix the situation, all he had done was to rock her foundations and knock them to the ground. He turned around again to face her. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, hands supporting her weight.

-You don't know what is like to share your life with a man, to be loved by a man, to make love with him... - at those words Nate's hands curled into fists and her own left the desk to caress each other on a nervous gesture. - And every time you do, you which there were other hands caressing your skin, other eyes piercing you with its gaze, other lips kissing you; to sum up you which fiercely he was a man he is not or can't ever be and still, every time you close your eyes you see that other man and that's heart-breaking! After a while you start to feel like a cheap whore because you know that's not fair and you swear you're going to leave him, but in the morning the kitchen smells like coffee and he made you breakfast and you know this is the closest to happiness you will ever get again so you stay, just like the unworthy coward you are! - She sobbed.

She was trembling, crying uncontrollably, and at that moment something inside him broke. Or maybe it was already broken and it got fixed, he doesn't know.

All he knows is that he forgot what his main objective was. He did not do what he felt he should do, but what he wanted to do since the very beginning of the nigh... He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly, his blue eyes pierced her dark ones.

-Soph, look at me. -He used his hand to gently lift her chin. -You are neither a whore nor a coward.

He started to clean her tears, first with his thumbs, then with his lips. He kissed them away softly, hands rubbing her arms, keeping the cold away from her. Finally, when there weren't any tears left to wipe he kept simply kissing her. He kissed her forehead, her eyelashes, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw and the corner of lips. He could feel the grip of her hands tightening on his shoulders; he locked his eyes with her again, asking for permission, telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

Their lips met; the kiss was soft at first, one of his hands holding the back of her head, the other at her canter, pulling her closer. He could tell she was smiling, he could feel her hands on his shoulder blades. The kiss became electric, tongs meeting each other, bodies pulling closer, burning from the inside out, and finally letting the flames of their desire wash away.

He pushed away to catch his breath, but figured out he couldn't keep his distance anymore, he kept giving her small kisses, nipping lightly at her neck, her ear lobe, then down again to her collarbone. With her hands tangled in his she started to move, taking him away from the desk they were leaning on.

-Come with me. - She said and started to pull towards the door, the biggest smile dancing across her face.

**This one was a bit long, but I think it was worth it. Next chapter: more Nathan and Sophie.**

**I would love to get you feedback on this one though because I doubt my Sophie is British enough and I really wanted to improve that…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for your support along this story and on the last chapter, it is very meaningful to me!  
**

**Again: can someone pelase tell me the difference between onto and into?**

**This is bigger than normal and it's my first attempt to an almost M thing (I don't think it's actually an M, but I am not sure) so there's a chance I suck at it, forgive me for that…**

She wakes up, but remains with her eyes closed, she can feel somebody's fingers ghosting on her body playfully. At first she thinks it's Zachary, then she remembers he's in Washington, besides Zach never touches her like that, he can't do what this man does to her body...

It's Nathan. His fingertips dance on her skin, they start softly brushing on the back of her head and start to draw their past down her back, her side, tracing the swollen of her breasts, sliding down her rib cage gently until they reach the small of her back. They stand there for a while, drawing small circles and spirals until they go back up again running across her spine. It gives her shivers and goose bumps and she likes it, adores it, actually and he knows it.

He knows she is awake when the line of her lips curve into a pleasured smile, he smiles too, this is the best morning he had in three years. With his free hand, he pulls her by the back of her knee, so her right leg stands across his, their bodies even closer. He kisses the top of her head. "I know you're awake" he whispers softly, she giggles and reaches a hand, flat on his chest.

She leans a bit more against him and starts kissing his chest, giggling, nipping; Machiavellian playing with his mind. She moves to his shoulder, his muscles contracting slightly against her body. She doesn't stop, instead, she moves her hand from his chest to his jaw and brushes his scruff gently, gone the second it touches him and touching him again the moment after. The grifter kisses him open mouthed on the curve where his jaw meets his neck and on his pulse point, her hand quickly moving down his body. He groans, three years and she still knows exactly what buttons to push and pull...

"Sophie, stop it! You're driving me insane" - He grabs her wrist the moment her small hand reaches his lower abdomen. She giggles amused by his reactions. "Payback for this past three years"

She moves lightly and sits on top of him, on his lower abdomen, balancing her weight so it won't hurt, but she's aware she's still teasing him provoking him, make him react. He knows it by the ways she bits her lower lip, slowly letting him slid from between her teeth, he licks his lips and she catches the movement, shifting slightly, not doing anything yet doing so much. He has to control himself not to moan, he knows he lost the game if he does because it will ride her to the point of no-return, not that he minds that, he doesn't. He still wants to regain some control before that tough...

Her hands land flat on his chest, she leans forward and he can't help but appreciate her beauty, her body, her face... She seems so much younger than last night, she seems so full of light; he catches the glee on her eyes and he loves the way she's smiling even though she isn't.

He gently pushes strands of hair away from her face and frames it with his two hands. He then lets them slide slowly, across her sides until their land on her hips where he can keep her steady. She realises the move and bits her lip again, cheeks and chest slightly pink, eyes dark as he loves them. He moves his hands again, this time to enclosure her wrists, and pulls her closer to a passionate kiss, her mouth opens to allow his tongue in and he takes the chance. He rolls over her, pinning her wrists above her head, keeping them steady with one hand.

"Payback time!" He whispers in her ear, leaps brushing her ear lobe, her body arches against his. He smiles in victory and kisses her on the neck, slowly moving down, freeing her hands which almost immediately come to pull on the roots of his hair. She moans when his mouth finds one of her nipples, shutting her eyes close, her hands pulling more...

Everything his soft and fluid between them, it's incredible the way their bodies fit perfectly together, the way they still know how to take each other over the edge…

When he rolls from above, landing on the bed next to her the look on her face it's of pure bliss and he moves to kiss her on the head again and to pull her to him with one of his arms, they stand silent for a minute until she says, "you still have a lot of explanation to do, though" He sighs, he knew this moment would come sooner or later and he's partially happy it happened now, he knows that at this point neither of them will step back.

He talks and she listens, he doesn't tell her everything because she doesn't need to know every detail, besides she's a smart girl, she'll figure out things by herself. During any part of his speech does she pull away from him, nor does he feel her get tense or anxious. She stands there simply listening to what he has to say, she always was so much better at listening than him...

"Do you understand why I did what I did now?" She nods. "But I still wish you had come to us, we could have helped... Maybe we all wouldn't have faced so much pain" He shakes his head in disagreement. "It was too risky; I couldn't afford to lose you, any of you!", "You almost did!" There's no accusation in her voice, only sadness. He stares at her for a while searching for any sing of doubt or regret; he founds nothing but love. She gives him a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek before she leaves the bed.

She picks up his blue shirt from the floor and slides it onto her body, buttoning two or three buttons; she walks to her wardrobe, opens the doors and takes what seems to be a shoebox from it. She takes it to the bed and places it on the mattress between the two of them.

He waits as her fingers open the box carefully as if caressing a treasure. A treasure it is. There are five objects inside the box and he can feel his eyes getting moist the second he sees what they are. She kept it, she kept it all. First she pulls out her wedding ring and he's sorry he lost his during those three years; after that comes her engagement ring, as shiny as he remembers. The third object is an old leather wallet he recognizes as being his, the one Sterling gave her the day he announced his death. He takes it in his hands and opens it; empty.

Next, their wedding picture, it was inside his wallet, but she took it not to wrinkle it. One of the edges was ripped by time and the others are folded, he can tell she has watched that photo over and over again. The last object she takes out is a frame picture, no; actually, it's a framed drawing. Sam's drawing.

"They wanted to bury this with you... I didn't believe you were dead at the time - he smiles at those words. -so I kept it."

"You did a little more than that, darling. You took care of it, you caressed it" she doesn't turn to him, hands still holding the frame.

"I did what you would have done, I know I much you cared about this, how much you care." She hands him the frame "It's yours to keep" He puts the rings, the wallet and the photo carefully inside the shoebox and pulls her against him. "No, it's ours to keep" He smiles at her in appreciation, kissing her afterwards.

With that kiss all the pain that was left washes away...

**I know you are probably wondering about Zachary, I will take care of that on the next chapter; your feedback would be highly appreciated on this one.**


	31. Chapter 31

It's humiliating, it's heart-brokering and it's very, very hard. She's a grifter, she's good at lying and she knows it would be so much easier that way and maybe, there wouldn't be so much pain. But this is Zach, a man who loved her and healed her and he deserves the truth so she places her luggage on the steps, closes the front door for privacy and speaks. She's rambling, still hiding what she has to hide yet, telling him the truth. He listens...

He can see her it in her face, the shame, she is ashamed of herself and she's rambling, he never heard speak like this before, but he likes she's talking because everything is clear now. She keeps speaking and he has a feeling she's about to fall apart, the words are caught in her throat, she doesn't want to talk anymore, it's too hurtful. He holds his hand on the air to stop her.

-I know, darling! Nathan is back isn't he? - Her eyes widen in surprise. How does she know?

He always knew there was something off about her, ever since the day he met her, he felt that amazing woman had been deprived of her heart... She seemed so sad, even when she smiled, even when she laughed; there was a part of her missing anywhere. She wouldn't talk about it, stating she wanted to enjoy the present; that past belonged in the past and he never forced into speaking because at those times he could clearly see the amount of pain in her eyes and the last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. Instead, he took her to dinner and gave her flowers; instead, he gave her his heart to replace the one she had lost and he married her. He soon found out their marriage wasn't going to last long, she wasn't his, she didn't belong to him, but to Nathan, the man she kept calling during the night in her dreams.

On the first night he got scared, he thought of talking with her about in the morning, he got up earlier, made her a nice cup of tea and breakfast, placed everything on a tray and went to bed, her smile was wonderful at the surprise. He tried to make her talk her about the night before until he realized she didn't remember. She already was in pain during the night, why would he make her suffer during the day?

On the second night, she called Nathan too, she also called him on the third night and on the fourth and on the ones that followed. He didn't get scared anymore; instead he scooped behind her and kissed sweetly on the shoulders and face, whispering comfort words at her. She never woke up and eventually she would stop. Part of him was jealous, off course, and hurt because he wished it was his name she was calling, but he knew, somehow he knew that man was a ghost; it would be worthless to compete against a ghost so he chose not to...

There were moments where they were really happy and he could tell she loved him, maybe not in the way she loved that Nathan guy, but she loved hi indeed and that was enough for him. He was just starting to think he could recover her heart when he went to pick her up at theatre that night and saw the man. Those blue eyes; it seemed like that man was carrying all the guilt of the world in his shoulders and all of sudden he knew, he saw the way she stared at him, there was confusion and anger, but there was also a tiny sparkle of deep love and care in it. There was love in his eyes too, in the middle of the sadness and the guilt and the shame, there was a great love for her. That was the moment he knew he'd lose her. He already had lost her and here she was now, telling him she was going to leave him...

He walked towards her and brushed the back of his fingers against the soft skin of her cheek to show her he wasn't mad, yes he was hurt and he was heartbroken yet, he loved her so much he preferred her to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

-I love you... - She said softly and he gave her one of his shy, charming smiles.

-I know, just not like you love him... Promise me you'll be happy... - She gave him one smile of her own and lined in to kiss him. Her lips brushed against his during a few more seconds than necessary, when she split from him, she cleaned the traces of her lipstick from his lips and straightened the lapels of his jacket, running her hands across his chest, out of habit, later.

-Come on, - he said. - Let me take your luggage.

They were outside, everything was already packed in the van and they were about to leave, Eliot was on the wheel when Zach grabbed her by her arm, above the elbow, calling her aside.

-Sophie, I want you to know I'll always be here for you, no matter what so, if you ever need someone to talk to...

-I know, I will... - The second after those words they were hugging tightly and he kissed her on the forehead.

He stood on the sidewalk, watching the woman he loved part forever, it hurt like hell yet he knew it was the right thing to do, the best thing to do...

Zachary would always remain a close friend, he'd still lunch at the restaurant, and he'd still go to all of her plays. In a few years from that he'd marry a beautiful woman, a chubby red-headed with gorgeous dark eyes and the most contagious smile. Nathan and Sophie would be the Godfathers of one of their three children. None of them knew that yet...

**I wanted to post this chapter last night but I didn't like what I wrote first so I did it again and this is the outcome. Hope you like it… **

**Next chapter will show the entire time together. Are they working again?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Three months after Sophie separated from Zachary, two months since their official divorce. **

Last month Parker had let go her crew of misfits; well it had been more than that, actually. Parker had given them part of her money, which was a big deal for the thief, and had bought them a house and sent them to one of the best colleges in the country. They'd still talk once a week and right now they were on the phone yet, their conversation was different from normal.

Parker was worried about them because today a foster father of whom they'd "stole" not one, but five children had appeared on town with a few friends to take revenge on Parker. Eliot kicked their ass; in return he got a sprung ankle and a dislocated shoulder. While she spoke on the phone the hitter was resting on the couch, his left foot on the coffee table; Hardison was causally chatting with him.

Nathan could pick up conversations' pieces.

-No, no! Jamal, there's no need to come all the way from college! Just... protect your siblings okay? Please!

-So, tell me, how much many did you gain when you sold your company? And, why in the hell did you do that? - Hardison chuckled.

-I ain't telling you how much money I made and let's just say this is more fun than making games. It feels better. - The hacked gazed Nathan for a moment and took a sip from his orange soda, some stuff would never change.

-Eliot, - Sophie's delightful British accent. - Where do you keep the spices?

-Top cabinet on the right, darlin'! But, seriously dude, how much money did you make? The deal is all over the news... - More chuckles from the other man.

-Is your foot any better? - "Let me talk to your sister" - Parker said on the background

-Great, thanks, hon'. - He turned on the TV to watch some game, took a sip from the TV. Parker gestured at him to turn the sound down.

-Hey, sweetie, how are you? No, nothing's wrong, I am just calling to check on you. How's college? - Parker could lie incredibly well to her kids.

His phone rang.

_-Nathan! - A man's voice said from the other side. _

_-Sterling! - The other four people in the room turned their attention to him on a way that said: if his asking for more favours, I am going to punch him in the face. _

_-I have nesw for you, Nathan. - Nathan left the room to have some privacy. _

_-I am all ears for you. _

_-Jean Pierre died. - There was a hint of happiness on Sterling's voice. _

_-How? _

_-A little misshape, there was a miscommunication and he ended up being mixed with the others prisoners; somehow word spread about his deeds and __you know how these things work__; convicts don't like people that hurt children. He was stabbed seventy five times... - Once again there was a hint of happiness in Sterling's voice. Nathan wasn't so sure it all had been an accident. _

_-__Hu__... How's Olivia? _

_-Oh, well - His voice raised one notch or two; pride. - Yesterday she went to the grocery across the street all by herself! - Nathan smiled; he knew Olivia was afraid to leave home ever since the rescue, going to the grocery store alone was a big step for her. - Listen, I have one more thing to tell you. We found her! _

He walked into the kitchen, Parker was still on the phone, talking with one of her kids (So you fixed her computer and she asked you on a date? That's nice!) Eliot and Hardison were watching some game on TV (Come on, man, just pass the damn ball!)and Sophie was cooking for them because obviously, the hitter couldn't do it.

He walked to her and stole a mushroom from the tray before she could avoid it.

-How's the cooking going? - He asked; a big, arrogant yet, enjoyable smirk on his face.

-Not so well if you keep stealing my food! Nobody ever steals from Eliot, how do you do that?

-You have to smack them in the head when they do that. Hard! That's cooking 101 for ya'!

-What?! Don't tell her that! Last time she hit me I fainted! – Parker chuckled after hearing those words and kept talking on the phone.

-Listen, I was thinking... - He embraced her by the waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, softly breathing on her neck, while she flavoured the meat. - Ever thought of having kids?

**A little team for you all! Hope you enjoyed this; I want to thank you all for your wonderful support on the last few chapter and would like to know what do you thought of this one. **

**I think it's sweet (but, that's me!).**

**Back to the old ways, I can update today if you ask me to! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A week after Sterling's phone call**

-Who's Parker? - Hardison asks very confused.

-I am Parker! - The thief shouts for the third time in annoyance.

-No, Parker, you're not! - Eliot spats back; this entire thing is giving him a migraine.

-I am! - She keeps shouting, truly annoyed at them.

-I am sorry, sweetie. I am afraid you're not! - Sophie tries to explain.

-I am! I've been Parker all my life, not gonna change now!

-Enough! - The mastermind speaks and room falls silent, he's the only one that actually can clarify this situation. Parker you're still Parker, just not this Parker.

-But who's Parker? - Hardison asks again, still very confused.

-I am! - She's pouting now.

-Stop it! There's another Parker, okay? - Eliot growls at her. - Nathan, just do the briefing already!

They all reach for the long couch on Sophie's room; they're in London for reasons that make Sophie and Nate nervous, Hardison confused, Eliot crankier than usual and Parker mad.

-This is Parker! - He clicks a button and an image of a young, blue-eyed girl appears in front of them. Parker cross her arms and says, "I am the only Parker!" under her breath, Eliot mumbles something that sounds like "There's something wrong with you!". - She's a thief. - That's it, if Parker was mad before she's really angry now; that bitch stole her name. The entire room stares at her in shock; it's the first time they hear her say a "dirty word". Nathan pinches the bridge of his nose.

-She didn't steal your name! I gave it to her!

-What? Why would you do that for? You can't give people's names like that! I want my name back!

-Parker... - Sophie tries to interfere, calm the girl down before she really snaps at them.

-No, I am not Parker anymore! She is! - Eliot sighs and hides his face on his hands for a moment, is the girl serious? Nathan chooses to ignore her.

Parker was Jean Pierre's thief. He took her under his wing when she was about four years old because she did what nobody had done so far, she managed to escape the dark room. He used her skills to his advantage, the girl would steal anything he wanted her to, from simple files to money and drugs; in extreme situations she even planted evidence to keep him of the grip. When was caught she ran away, she was found three weeks later dehydrated and feverish. She was taken to a Hospital where they treated and cleared her. Since nobody came for her she entered the foster system from where she probably came from in their first place. Nobody knows her past or her real name so right she's known as Parker Number Two, Interpol tried her to witness at Jean's trial, but she was suffering from Stockholm syndrome and refused to do so.

Two months ago she was sent to a family with three kids; she repeatedly stole from them and was sent back last week. That was pretty much it...

-So, what's the plane? – Eliot asks impatient.

-The plane is to take her home with us. - Sophie states simply and all of a sudden Parker's crying.

**This one is because SusieDeveraux asked for it; hope you like it.**

**PS: this is on is a three part "story"  
**

**Review and maube I'll upload the second part tonight (i would upload durign daytime, but I can't)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Parker is crying on the couch, hugging her own knees. She knows what they're trying to do. They always said there was something wrong with her! This girl's is perfect: she can pickpocket, break into safes, crawl into smaller vents and make puppy eyes when she gets caught creating herself an infallible exit! She probably can work her way out with a harness too, they're trying to replace her!

Why else would they take her in, take her into their lives, into their house, into their team? They will raise that child as they want her to be, without the craziness they're tired to put up with, and they will replace her with a younger version of herself...

She should know, they never loved her, they probably never cared, if they did Nathan wouldn't have left in the first place, Hardison wouldn't have broken up with her and Sophie would have stayed by her side instead of marrying some incredibly honest guy...

She should have never trusted them in the first place, but she did and now it hurts like a burn, quickly spreading across her body; her heart is pounding and she's not sure she can breathe properly anymore...

As soon as she stops talking she feels Nathan's strong arms pulling her into his lap. She wants to fight him and leave them all before they leave her, but she finds out she doesn't even have the strength to move...

-I told you - he whispers so softly in her ear she's not certain he's talking. - I would never leave you; I am not breaking that promise!

He's confused. Can't she see what he's doing for this kid, this child with nowhere to go, with nobody to love her? He thought she would be proud of him, but instead she's crying on his lap, scared they will trade her for some other person. There's a part of him that understands and that's why he's holding her so tight in his arms.

That's what people have done to her her entire life, they took her in with promises of love and care, promising she had nothing to fear because they would be a family and that she finally had someone to hold to, then they returned her to the bloody foster system alleging they couldn't have her because she was too troubled; because she stole and couldn't bond with others... They traded her for other, nicer child and in the end she was the one that got hurt; staying at bad foster houses, being abused and beaten and only God knows what else.

They won't ever leave her, hell, he won't ever leave her again yet, he already broke his promise to little Parker and it's time to make up for it. He will take her in and he will love her, he will care for, he will heal her. They will heal her! He won't allow her to end more messed up than what she already is, he won't let her suffer the amount of pain Parker did. She won't be his thief, she will be his little girl, is daughter; Sophie's daughter! Parker's niece!

A niece she can love and protect, a niece she can teach, make proud and be proud of.

-She's not taking your place. Nobody could ever take your place! Don't you wish Parker; someone had reached for you when you were a child? Don't you wish someone like us had cross your past? - She nods and cleans her face on his shirt. – We can't go back in time and take you with us; darling, but we can take Parker. And, if I gave her your name it was because she had none and I thought doing that was a way of honouring you! Parker, I love you like you're my own child! I won't ever leave you!

She looks in his eyes and there she sees all the love he feels for her, she hugs him tight not wanting to let go yet. It feels safe in his arms. He doesn't let go either, plating a soft kiss on her head instead.

**SusieDeveraux and Zee-Zee Magge, I want to thank you for your support on the last chapter. As promised this is the second part, I hope it fills your expectations; I will upload the third part tomorrow!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sphinx – I am glad you're reading my story. That chapter was one of my favourites too because you can really see the love between Sophie and Nathan. I enjoyed writing it, maybe one day I get a bit bolder and write one that's actually an M.**

After Jean Pierre was taken down, the rescued children with nowhere to go were spread across Europe. A great part of them, including little Parker were in England; in London to be precise.

The foster home was full of children from all ages and ethnicities yet, the ones that had once belonged to Jean were the ones that stood out. You could see they were lost just by the look in their faces, their posture and the way they _didn't_ interact with others filching at any approach...

Kids who'd never see their pasts back and lost not only their names, but their personality too, now that they were here people were giving him names like John, Harry and Mary. Those names didn't fit; those names would never fit because nobody would ever know if actually that was who they were. Those kids who'd never know who they were...

The social assistant politely guided Nathan to a pink walled room with way too many beds to allow some privacy. She was giving him weird sided glances the entire way even though she kept showing him her big white teeth.

-It's her! - She pointed at the only child currently in the room, a blonde girl siting on the last bed on the right, counting from the door. Nathan frowned.

-Why is she here? Is it a punishment? - The woman gave her one of her polite, fake smiles.

-She is currently grounded, but this is not how we punish her. She's here because she wants to; she barely interacts with other people

-Was that the reason her previous foster family sent her back? - The smile disappeared and the woman frowned at those words. That man knew too much.

-She's not as damaged as the other kids we received; she has a name and a personality she's building and maturing. We thought growing on a normal family would help her improve her social capacities; we chose the Smiths because they already have three children on their own and we never had problems between them and the children they fostered before her...

-They sent her back! - His tone was accusatory; the anger was building up on his body; closed fists and a tense posture.

-They are good people, Mr. Ford! They have a girl her age. Parker stole from her ever since day one, they tried to be understanding and explain to her that was wrong, it didn't work. They can't deal with a troubled child like this... - Nathan shot her a cold glance that said, "They knew she was troubled! If they can't deal with it they shouldn't have taken her in the first place!"

-You mentioned she's currently grounded. Exactly how do you punish her? - The woman sighed.

-Well, making her be alone to reflect on her deeds obviously doesn't work and neither does locking her because she always finds a way to get out. We take her necklace from her. - Mr. Ford cocked an eyebrow at her. - She has a necklace she adores; when she misbehaves we take it away! - The expression on his face was clear: contempt.

-I want to talk with her. - The woman smiled annoyingly once again without moving. - Alone, Ms. Potter!

He approached her carefully, not wanting to show a threatening posture on any way. She turned around and saw him, he spotted recognition on her face, she kept silent though.

-Remember me? - She nodded.

-Mr. Moreau. - She said it cold and sharp as a knife, he actually felt cut by the lack of warm or joy in her words.

-My name is Nathan Ford, actually.

-You're a liar. - She was staring at spot on the wall. No, she was staring through it!

-I came for you, darling. -He sat on the bed next to her, being careful to keep his distant though.

-Why now? - He could see a lonely tear drawing its path through her soft cheek.

_She was standing a few feet away from him when the door broke open and the agents burst in shouting violently and pointing guns. He could hear the sirens outside and the chopper's paddles working on the air, dogs barking, people communicating over __coms__ "Roger that". _

_In a matter of seconds he was knocked to the ground as well as Jean, the Arabic prince and all of their security guards, he could feel the cold gun against his neck and strong arms immobilizing him. "Stay down" Sterling's voice whispered to him. From the floor he could see Olivia being dragged way by two special agents. MI6, Interpol, C__I__A; everyone was there. _

_Suddenly someone shouted. "Who's that girl?__", "__What is she doing here?__", "__Somebody grab her" He was able to turn his face just in time to see __her flee__, slipping from the arms of at least three different agents on her way out. The last thing he saw was the __look on__ her blue eyes. Confusion, loneliness, betrayal... _

-Why not now? - She got up from the bed at his words.

-You left me! You promised you'd always stay with me, you promised you'd protect e, but you didn't it! And, I was alone and scared and these people came and kept asking me stupid questions and pretending to be nice. They dragged me to some stupid home where they promised the same as you did and they broke that promise just as you did! - She fell with her knees to the ground, all of her strength lost on those words.

He knelt beside her and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

-You stole from them, why? - She cleaned her nose with her sleeve.

-They had a daughter my age. She was mean to me; she kept telling me I was only there because her parents pitied me and laughing at me because she had expensive toys and I didn't... I stole them so she couldn't laugh at me anymore...

-Oh, Parker, darling... - He moved to hug her the same way he had so many times before. She pushed him away.

-No! I don't want you here! Go way! - He saw anger in her; he saw also hurt.

-No, I am taking you home with me!

-No! I don't want to go home with you! You're not my dad you're not anything! Just leave! - He bit his lip at those words; she was so different from the sweet child he had met. - You took everything from me! You took Jean and it's because of you I am here! I hate you!

-I am sorry! I am sorry you suffered so much! Parker, I wanted to come sooner, but I couldn't and I am here now, isn't that what matters? - She started crying again, sobbing.

He had broken his promise before so, what guarantees did she have he wasn't going to do it again? She was a thief; she was mean and she was trouble; that's what everyone kept telling her. They'd tell her there was nothing wrong with and her and that they would help her, but eventually they would get tired and leave; he was not different from them. Nathan stared at her with tears in his eyes, he finally understood, it was not as if she didn't want to come home with him, no, she just didn't want to get hopeful just to be abandoned again; she didn't want to go through that process again so it was better to refuse him in the first place.

-I won't leave you Parker and you're stealing is no problem because I am thief too! - Her eyes widened and her mouth stood open for a moment; that was a surprise!

**This "story" within the story grew longer that what I had planned so, there will be a last part. **

**If you liked this and want to read the rest today let me know and I will update!**


	36. Chapter 36

-Come with me! - He said simply grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her along. -There's something I want to show you.

Sitting on a bench on the park outside the foster home a group of four people awaited them.

-They - said Nathan. - are my family. My wife and my siblings or children, whatever you want to call them - She eyed him in expectancy, waiting for his next words. - They are a group of very especial people. - They approached them more and they all smiled at her, except for the blond woman, she even appeared to be slightly mad.

-Meet my wife, Sophie Deveraux. Sophie here is a grifter, do you know what that is? - She didn't. - She pretends to be someone else in order to steal things that belong to other people. - He explained simply and then continued. - This young man here is Alec Hardison; he's a very gifted hacker having stolen from several banks along the years. - He pointed to the short man with long hair. - Eliot Spencer; our beloved hitter and retrieval specialist, he can kill people with food appetizers. - Little Parker giggled at that earning a smile and wink from Eliot.

-Ant this... - He grabbed her by the shoulders gently, making her face the blonde woman. - Parker; meet Parker. - The two of them stared at each other in silence thinking of how much they looked alike. - Parker here - he said pointing at the older one. - Is a thief, that's why I named you after her.

-Are you a good thief? - Parker felt offended at first, but even she could tell the child was merely being curious.

-I am the best! Have you ever heard of the polar star, the diamond?

-I've seen on a picture book once.

-I stole that! - The grown up Parker was finally grinning, pride showing all over her face.

-That's so cool! How did you do that? Can you teach me? - And just like that they were friends.

-You see Parker, this is my family, and we are all thieves, con-men. If I don't have problems with them I won't have problems with you either.

Parker, little Parker and Sophie were packing her bags while Eliot and Hardison showed the social assistant some fake documents which proved that legally they were allowed to take her home when Ms. Potter entered the room.

-I am here to give you your necklace bag. - The necklace was shoelace with a ring on it.

-Let me see that! - Sophie's voice was just a notch higher, Ms. Potter was gone and Parker hold the necklace in her hand, showing it to the grifter without handing it to her. - That's Nate's wedding ring. Did you steal it? - Her voice was lower and the girl grabbed the necklace harder, looking away in shame.

-It was just sitting there, he never wore it... I thought it could keep my nightmares away... - She swallowed hard, she felt like crying, but there was no way she was going to cry in front of those two women.

-Does it work? - Parker asked.

-Sometimes... - She swallowed again.

-Give it to me! - Sophie ordered on a tone that left no space for doubts. The little girl handed the necklace with a shaking hand, tears starting to creep up on her eyes. Parker on the other hand just seemed confused not understanding why Sophie was acting like that.

The brunette took her own necklace from her neck and unlocked it, removing the pendant from it, putting it on her pocket. She took the ring from the shoelace placing it on the golden string.

-Turn around - She said to the girl. - and hold your hair up. - Little Parker obeyed and she placed the necklace on her neck. - It's better than a shoelace isn't it?

-Does this mean I can keep it? - The girl was still trembling, she expected to be punished, not this. Sophie gave a small laugh and stated "founders, keepers" brushing her hand through the girls blond hair.

Little Parker hugged her tight, for the first time in her life she felt she really had a mommy; a real one!

**This is the fourth and last part of this "story" inside the real story, I hope you liked it.**

**I'll post the next chapter when asked to! Thank you all for your support**


	37. Chapter 37

Nathan was afraid little Parker wouldn't bond with the others; the girl was suspicious and had been through so much already she wouldn't just connect with somebody lightheaded.

However, his fears quickly vanished; at the time they got home she was already attached to everyone.

Sophie held her hand throughout the entire flight and went to the bathroom with her, respecting her flying fear and Parker stole a bag pack full of candy just for her, well almost, she ate some too.

Hardison on the other hand promised her she could have any toy she wanted; he also taught her lots of songs and games for car trips that gave Nathan a serious headache. Eliot won her heart by giving her a piggyback ride home, and by making her laugh a lot. He was a goofy around children and he knew Hardison would mock him about that later, but he couldn't just resist to that little face.

She was enchanted to see they had a room just for her, it wasn't decorated yet because they didn't know what she'd like and the bed wasn't settled neither because between Sterling's phone call and going to London none of them had the time to do that. For that night she'd sleep with Nathan and Sophie would sleep on the couch. The girl looked at them not understanding that.

-Why can't we all sleep on the bed? Is it too small? - Sophie smiled at Nathan; the look of joy in his face was priceless.

-Because we didn't know if you'd be comfortable sleeping with Sophie, since you don't know her very well. - She blinked, not following his line of thought.

-Why not? She's my mommy! - Nathan didn't speak at those words; instead he hugged her so hard he almost crushed her.

She slept between the two of them, tugging at Sophie's shirt, the last thing Nathan heard her say was the grifter smelled really good. Sophie's hand came to rest on his hip; he placed his on the little girl's torso and fell asleep. He was finally complete...

**I want to thank SusieDeveraux and Zee-Zee Magee for their support on this story. **

**Last chapter will be the last one, hope you like this and thank you for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So being the last, this one has a lot of flashbacks, little things I couldn't have fitted in before if my brain had given me ideas before… Hope you like it. **

_-You froze Sophie! Care to explain why? - He slammed the door shut behind him. _

_-No, I didn't! – is all he can say._

_-Yes, you did! You froze and you ran away and spent the entire dinner giving __me scared__ looks! _

_-I certainly did not! - That could have convinced anybody else, but not him. _

_-Come on, Sophie, you're scared of your ass right now! - She swallowed and stepped back a little, not taking her eyes from his. He sighed; shouting at her wouldn't help the situation. _

_-It' normal to be scared... _

_-No, not like this! There's normal scared and there's" you-scared" - She turned around to look at him through the mirror instead of looking at him directly. _

_-What you want, Nate, I can't give you. - She was ashamed; he had never seen her like that. - And I should have told you, but I never thought you'd want children again and it's not an easy topic for me to speak of so I didn't it. It was easier, sorry... _

_-What? _

_-Before I met you, when I ran the long __con__, I fell for William, and I honestly thought I could leave the life I had; I could become honest and turn my marriage into something real... Kids were only the natural course we should take... - He was starting to understand now. _

_-But you couldn't have kids... I don't understand Soph, I know you're on the pill so... how does that "not being able to have children" thing work? - Shame, spread all over her face. _

_-I said I couldn't have kids; never said I couldn't conceive. -She closed her eyes not to cry. - Three abortions and... It nearly cost my life so we stopped trying. People around us kept judging though, they never liked me because I was not royalty; I only acquired the title when I married William and the fact I couldn't give him a proper family... He never blamed me, but I couldn't deal with the pressure so I left. I met you three and half years later! _

_He sat on the bed a few steps away from her, he was mad at her for not telling him this before. _

_-Sophie... I spoke about having kids, I never told a word about getting pregnant... - She sat next to him still ashamed. _

_-You're __the one getting pregnant then__? - He chuckled. _

_-Yeah that would be fun... - He suddenly pulled her close to him and leaned on the bed with her above him, he tugged a few strands of her behind her year. - I don't find you any less of a woman for this, you know? Not being able to have kids; you shouldn't feel guilty for it! - She rolled off of him. _

_-Easier said than done, though... Seriously now, how are we going to have children? _

_-Well, remember a letter I wrote you - She looked at him in such a way he learned she knew all of them by heart. - About a little girl that reminded me of Parker? She was Jean's thief and now that it's over nobody came for her so I thought we could adopt her. _

_-That seems pretty risky Nate, what do we know about this girl? Maybe she does have someone and they just didn't find her yet. What if we take her in and one day someone pops out of nowhere to take her from us? I don't want to fall for a child to have her taken from me after. _

_-She didn't spend as much time in the dark room as the other children did, Sophie. She can't remember concrete facts from her pas__t,__ but she __senses things__ and she always told me the main reason she was supporting Jean was that she wasn't alone anymore. I convinced her I wouldn't leave her and she betrayed him for me, I wouldn't ever be able to succeed on that mission if it wasn't for her and now, now she's alone. - He had shame written all over his face, just like she did before - I promised her, Sophie! _

London

They left the foster home and took her home, Eliot cooked for them and on the afternoon they took her to a museum. Little Parker was excited about it, her former parents had taken her to a museum once and she had loved it, she loved that she could actually see all the art she only knew from books. She soon realized that wasn't a normal trip to a museum though.

Parker, didn't even look at the paintings, she spent all her time analysing the security system and asking Eliot if he thought she could take the security guards down.

-Now way, Parker. They're former military!

-How'd ya know? - Hardison asked.

-They have very distinctive haircuts!

Hardison did not care much about the painting either; instead he spent his time criticizing the museum's old video cameras and alarms, along with the lack of motion detectors.

-Fake or real? - Nathan asked Sophie with an arrogant smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at him.

-Real, unfortunately!

-Yeah, I remember that night! Never figured out how you managed to leave that roof top just when I thought I had you trapped. - It was her turn to smirk.

-Parker's not the only one who can manage her way out of a roof!

-Yeah, I still rescued the painting though! - She punched him playful in the arm. - This one. - She pointed to a big colourful painting. - It's actually a fake!

-How do you know? - Little Parker asked.

-I stole the real one.

-What? I don't remember that! - Nathan was frowning at her in disbelief.

-I had a life before you showed up, you know? You should ask Sterling about this one.

She woke up at four in the morning with the noise of a door getting shut, when she got to the hall, Eliot was already there; ready to kick the intruder's ass. It was just Parker and Hardison with adrenalin rushing through their veins. She threw an open bag on the floor. It was filled with money.

-That was fun! - Parker shouted.

-Shhh, there people are sleeping, Parker! - Eliot growled; Parker smacked Hardison on the arm.

-That was fun, wasn't it?

-Yeah, yeah! It actually was! - He rubbed his arm, that woman didn't know how strong she was.

-The hell did you two do?

-Hardison hacked the security system and was behind the wheel! He was really cool!

-You robbed a bank? - Now Eliot was shouting.

-Well, duh! - She pointed to the bag on the floor.

-You could have gotten hurt Parker! - She rolled her eyes; she was doing that for years before the team, why would she get hurt now? Eliot could be such a baby sometimes.

-You're just like that because you wanted to come with us! - The grin on her face was huge.

-No I ain't... Yes, I am! - Hardison muffled his laugh. - Shut up, Hardison!

-You can help us getting the bags upstairs.

-There are more bags? How much did you steal?

-I don't know man...

- A quarter of a billion! - Parker said and they all left out the door. Little Parker had a feeling she really was going to love her new family.

Sophie left in the morning, quickly followed by a very worried Nathan and, when they got back on the afternoon to catch the plane back to the States they were carrying a squared black bag.

-You went to get that damn painting back didn't ya? - Eliot said through sipping a cup of coffee. Nathan shrugged and hurried Sophie in the room.

-I wouldn't do that! I am, after all, an honest man! - He disappeared into the room.

-Honest, right... You're a bad example to your child, ya know that? - Little Parker laughed and asked him for more cookies.

_London; the cemetery near Sophie's apartment. _

He approached her from behind startling her with the sound of his voice.

-You know, I would appreciate if you had been totally honest the other night! - She jumped on her place.

-Nate... How did you know I'd be here?

-The other night you said: "three abortions and..." since you never finished that sentence I guessed I'd find you here. - His eyes fell into the grave stone: "Here lies Madeleine Prentice beloved daughter". - Oh, Sophie, why didn't you tell me anything?

-I didn't know how to...

-I am not only talking about last night, but before Sophie, you never told me about this. If you did...

-We weren't friends, Nate. - That was a bit harsh. - We were playing our little game and we may have had some fun, but we didn't truly care for each other so why would I tell you? And then when we cared Sam died and I didn't have the heart to tell you, it seemed ridiculous.

-How could it be ridiculous? - She shook her head.

-She only lived for two days. I fainted during labour and when I woke up William was by my side and she wasn't there... The doctors told us there was no way she was going to make it and that we should finish her agony, allow natural death to occur. We did it and I stayed there for seventeen hours with my daughter in my lap, watching her die... Feeling life slowly leaving her body... I only had two days; you had nine years, nine years to connect and love and get to know him... - He didn't let her finish the sentence, pulling her into his arms.

Sophie said nothing more; she closed her eyes and let him warm her. She always felt so safe with his arms around her; it was like nothing in the world could reach her, not even her inner pain. She hid her face on the curve of his neck inhaling his scent, he smelled of alcohol and soap and something else that was completely his, she loved it.

He kissed her tenderly on the temples, rubbing his arms on her back on a comforting gesture. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair he lost Sam, but it wasn't fair for Sophie neither; that she went through all of that alone; that she never actually got to meet her little girl. He had nearly nine years of joy, years of smiles and hugs and kissed away tears; she had nothing. It wasn't fair…

Portland 

_He entered the room to find out that that night wouldn't just be him and Maggie. Sam was lying next to Maggie, as pale as he had ever seen him. She eyed him with worried blue eyes and he cursed Sophie Deveraux for taking so much time from him by stealing that painting in London. Damn her! _

_He sat on the bed and felt the boy's forehead with his hand, he was burning. _

_-I already gave him the pills the doctor prescribed. - She caressed the boy's face with her hand, his eyebrows moved slightly, he was either dreaming or in a __lot of pain__! - Nathan __leaned to__ kiss him and __lay by__ his side. Him and Maggie __didn't sleep__ that night, frightened he'd start convulsing just like the time before. Sam didn't sleep well neither waking up several times in pain. They could take him to the Hospital, yet they knew nobody could do anything about it and Sam was tired of Hospitals so why would they increase his pain? _

Nathan woke up with a kick; Sophie was already awake and taking care of the situation while Parker bustled around on a complete state of panic and agitation. "No! Don't leave me... No"

Sophie embraced the girl, holding her still, and kissed her forehead, one of her hands rubbing her belly while whispering sweet words on her ear. Little Parker opened her eyes and quickly accepted Sophie's embraced finally starting to feel some relief.

-It's okay, darling. It's okay. You're safe now. - The girl closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep; there would be no more nightmares that night.

Nathan woke up in the morning with loud noises coming from the next room; little Parker's room, he left his bed and stumbled there.

Eliot was kneeling on the ground with his hair locked on a pony tail and his glasses on; he was reading some instruction book. He was mounting the bed; Nathan could see that but, still asked them what were they doing. Eliot cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

-It was a surprise for the little girl. Those two are kissing instead of helping though. - Nathan's gaze moved onto Hardison and Parker who were leaning against the windows; at those words he blushed embarrassed and she smiled.

-We're dating again! - She clarified with a smile; Hardison rubbed the back of his neck.

-I am happy for you, Parker. Now, you! - He pointed at Hardison. - If you hurt her again I will haunt you down, kill you, slice your body and serve you as main course on Eliot's restaurant.

-No way, man! - Eliot ground. - I ain't serving Hardison to my people; I only give 'em quality food! I ain't cooking some crappy Hardison for 'em; besides you'll never touch him 'cause I'll get there first! - Nathan smirked at those words; terrified and indignant Hardison was funny to watch.

-Nate, did you think about what I asked you? - Parker was hopeful. He rolled his eyes.

-Yes, Parker, I already found us a client; we will only start the work next week because, you know, this week will be finding Parker a school.

-Does that mean we're back on coning bad guys? - Hardison's eyes were all lit up. Eliot smiled too.

-Yes! - Hardison went to hug him.

-Ya see man, this is what I'm talkin' 'bout. This is what I came back for!

They spend the rest of the week looking for the best schools for Parker. They finally find one, a school which has small classes and personal tutors trained in child psychology to hep any troubled child that crosses their path. They also find Parker is smarter than the average child her age and she skips one year which makes her really happy.

She's nervous about school though, back in London school was always a problem for her, a problem that made her foster parents angry and eventually tired of her.

When summer ends Sophie taught her how to read people and the basics of lying, (everybody lies, Nate, besides she can't tell the entire truth can she? Tell other children are parents are thieves; that would be great!), Parker taught her how to put back what she stole without being noticed and Eliot taught her how to face a bully. She spends her first day wearing coms with the team speaking on her year, keeping her calm and telling her how to react. She'll always be a little bit suspicious of people in general; strangers in particular, happily the team can help her with that.

By the end of first week she has already made tones of friends and her nightmares are gone because she knows her new family won't ever leave her.

* * *

The door opens and Maggie shows up behind it, immediately letting them in.

-How's she? - Nathan asks taking his coat; Sophie is getting read of her earrings and necklace, becoming more herself and less her alias by the minute.

-She's asleep. - Maggie states simply, walking to the medicine cabinet because Eliot just walked in bleeding of his face. Parker is helping him walk while Hardison is on his tablet making sure the con worked and that the bad guy is exposed all over the news.

Nathan walks into her room; the girl is deep asleep, his wedding ring still hanging from her neck. He smiles at the sweet picture as Sophie walks in.

-We are very lucky! - She says on a low tone not wanting to wake her. - We have quite a family.

They can hear the others chatting on the living room, Nathan leans in and steals a kiss from her.

-I know... - He says it simply yet she knows, she knows he's finally healed and complete because everything is as it should. She feels that too!

**So, it was supposed to be smaller but I am guessing the finale deserved something like that.**

**Zee Zee-Mague I hope it's as long as you wanted it to…**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and love to know your opinion about it now that is complete. **

**I want to thank you all for reading and for reviewing and for all the support you gave me throughout this story. That was very important to me, this was great.**


End file.
